los sentimientos de un sayayin
by corazongoku
Summary: hola es mi primer fanfiction ojala le agrade es una historia algo cursi muy romantica sobre como una enfermedad decubrio lo que es ver sufrir a la personas que ahora ocupa un lugar en tu corazon pero el no lo sabe...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos esta es mi primer historia que subo espero les agrade es de mi pareja favorita goku y milk ojala me haya quedado bien e leído muchos fanfiction y me doy cuenta que si es un poquito difícil pero en fin aun no lo termino pero pronto lo hare.

La letra cursiva es lo que piensan los personajes.

Era un día muy soleado en kame house un hombre de edad avanzada

Y gafas oscuras leía muy entretenido una revista d chicas, era el maestro Roshi y desde el cielo se veían descender 2 hombres uno bajito y calvo llamado krilin y otro de cabello alborotado y de cuerpo bien formado era goku

Pero quienes binen hay si es nada menos que goku y krilin (levanto sus manos para saludarlos)

Pero goku como han estado? Se ve que han entrenado mucho en el templo de kami sama?

Pregunto el maestro roshi

Por supuesto que si maestro roshi contesto goku

Supongo que sabe de la nueva amenaza? Pregunto krilin

Si ya me entere de que el Dr. Maquijero a creado a unos androides muy poderosos no sabemos que tenga en mente ahora pero hay que estar más que preparados para todo lo dijo un algo preocupado el maestro Roshi

En eso se escucho que aterrizo una nave del otro lado de la casa era bulma y una acompañante y descendieron de la nave para saludarlos

Hola a todos que bueno que bueno que estás aquí goku. Dijo bulma muy contenta

Hola bulma que te trae por aquí dijo el maestro roshi

Vine con milk se acuerda de ella acabamos de terminar la universidad estudiamos lo mismo ósea que somos unas grandes científicas que le parece maestro roshi? Pregunto muy entusiasmada

Hola maestro roshi como ha estado? Pregunto milk

Hola muchacha antes que nada debo regañarte por abandonar tus entrenamientos e niña. Lo dijo algo indignado

Lo siento mucho maestro roshi es que la escuela me tenía muy preocupada. Lo dijo justificándose

Mira te quiero presentar a unos grandes discípulos míos se llama goku recuerda que te platique de él cuando era un niño y de krilin lo tan bien que se llevaban cuando yo los empecé a entrenar, lastima hubieran sido un gran equipo los 3 pero decidiste estudiar y estoy muy orgullosos de ti milk.

Gracias maestro roshi le prometo que vendré mas seguido para que me siga entrenando aun quiero ser una chica fuerte. Lo dijo feliz milk

Aaaaa se me estaba olvidando que decortes soy goku krilin ella es milk. Dijo el maestro roshi muy apenado de haberse entretenido platicando y no presentarla

Hola tú debes ser krilin verdad (le extendió la mano para saludarlo) milk

Y tú debes ser goku. Dijo milk

Ha si hola mucho gusto (goku se puso nervioso) y le extendió la mano para saludarla

Bulma y el maestro roshi me han platicado que eres como un sayayin o algo así y que eres muy demasiado fuerte. Dijo milk

Ha bueno no es para tanto no soy demasiado fuerte bulma y el maestro exageran y aunque soy un sayayin yo me siento todo un terrícola.- dijo muy nervioso goku

Me alegra escucharlo porque lo poco que se de los sayayines se que son gente súper fuertes orgullosos y malos pero parece ser que eres diferente. Dijo milk

Oigan aun no piensas separa sus manos? Pregunto bulma que goku y milk aun estaban agarrados de la mano saludándose

Goku y milk al mismo tiempo así los siento (se sonrojaron )

Bueno ya todo esto maestro roshi nosotras venimos a avisarle que el malvado doctor maquijero ha creado a unos androides muy fuertes y es muy difícil detectar donde están. Dijo bulma muy preocupada

Así es bulma por eso tenemos que estar listos no sabemos cuando pueda atacar él o sus androides. Dijo goku preocupado

Entonces reunámonos mañana en mi casa que les parece nos pondremos todos de acuerdo para saber que hacer están de acuerdo? Pregunto bulma

Está bien bulma mañana nos reuniremos todos en la corporación capsula temprano, solo hay que avisarle a todos los demás dijo krilin

Si vamos krilin. Dijo goku

(Mientras milk y bulma se alistaban en su nave el maestro roshi krilin y goku se quedaron en casa del maestro roshi ya que ahí V_ivian los dos desde hace 5 años. al día siguiente en corporación capsule estaban todos reunidos (vegeta solo era novio de bulma)_

Yo no se porque invitaste a tanta basura bulma solo me estorbaran yo seré quien termine con esas chatarras me escucharon todos y después será el turno de cada uno de ustedes. Lo dijo un engreído vegeta

No subestimes los poderes de esos sujetos vegeta no sábenos de lo puedes ser capaces ni mucho menos conocemos su poder

Mira kakaroto yo no necesito comprobar la fuerza de ninguna basura yo se lo fuerte que soy entendiste?

Si como quieras vegeta pero hay que proteger a todos los demás habitantes de este planeta. Dijo goku

Entonces cada quien entrenara a su manera yo en templo sagrada los que quieran seguirme pueden hacerlo. Lo dijo picoro con sus manos cruzadas

Entonces nosotros te tomamos la palabra picoro chaos y yo estaremos mañana muy temprano en el templo de kamisama

Yo también contesto yamcha

Y yo. Krilin

Yo también entrenare pero la hare en el castillo de mi padre. dijo milk muy animada

Jajajajajjajaj no me hagas reír mujer inútil tu solo estorbaras como todos los demás los únicos capaces de derrotar a esas sandijuelas somos el inútil de kakaroto y yo te quedo claro? Dijo vegeta que aun se estaba riendo

No me importa lo que pienses vegeta yo entrenare y estaré presente en esa batalla. Lo dijo milk muy retadora

Aquí nadie será un estorbo vegeta. Contesto goku muy serio

Su vista se dirigió ha donde estaba cierta chica pelinegra y camino 3 metros hacia ella y le puso su mano en el hombro y fijo su vista en su rostrono me lo tomes ha mal milk pero tú eres mujer y no deberías participar en esto pueden herirte seriamente y no me lo perdonaría porque aquí estoy yo para luchar y proteger a mis amigos.

_Milk estaba sumamente nerviosa y perdida en esos ojos negros pareciera como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que dijo goku solo sentía esa intensa mirada y esa reconfortante mano en su hombro_.

Si. Fue su única respuesta ya que no estaba segura de lo que goku le dijo.

Bueno entonces cada quien a entrenar. Goku salió y alzo la mano para decir a dios a todos

Cada uno se fue a su respectivo lugar de entrenamiento quedando solo en la corporación capsule milk bulma y vegeta pero este último se fue a entrenar a su máquina de gravedad.

Milk quieres un chocolate….. Milk…. Milk…..?

Tierra llamando a milk tierra llamando a milk. Bulma le pasaba los dedos por enfrente de los ojos pero ella seguía perdida por donde había salido goku.

Aaaaaaaaaa perdón bulma me decías algo?. Se puso muy roja al sentir que su amiga llevaba rato llamándola y ella no respondía a nada

Solo te dije si quería un chocolate? Pero ese goku llama mas tu atención que un simple y delicioso chocolate de almendra verdad?

A no para nada bulma es que esos androides deben ser muy fuertes y solo estoy angustiada.

Por favor milk esa cara no es de angustia ni de preocupación ni de miedo ni nada es de eso tu estas impactada por goku. Si yo que es muy guapo simpático alto fuerte etc. etc. pero los dos son muy tímidos y la verdad no me imagino a goku en una cita mucho menos contigo que eres muy tímida. Lo decía una bulma soñadora

Pero bulma que cosas dices apenas ayer conocía a goku solo que me sorprende que el se atan distinto a vegeta.

Mira amiga no necesitas ni un día ni 2 ni tres para poder decir cuando alguien te gusta solo se necesita un segundo para poder reconocer la belleza de una persona y tu ya llevas casi 2 días de conocer a goku, yo el primer segundo que vi a vegeta en mi mente dije pero que hombre tan guapo.

Hay bulma tu nunca cambias amiga pero mejor ya me voy a mi casa que quiero entrenar un poco. Milk se marcho en la nave de bulma

_Bulma en un suspiro dijo_ Hay amiga si no te conociera diría que te gusta goku pero tu no lo vas admitir

Y así habían pasado ya 5 días cada quien entrenando en sus respectivo lugares como quedaron aun que esos androides ya habían atacado alguna parte de ciudad Satán, aun no podían identificar exactamente donde estaban.

Mucha gente ha muerto por esos androides hay que hacer algo si no seguirán matando y matando aun que no se con que intención lo hacen Kamisama estaba muy preocupado por la situación solo apretó el puño en señal de coraje por lo que han hecho esos androides.

Si ami también me llena de coraje que sean tan cobardes y no se hagan presentes ante nosotros. Malditos lo dijo en un susurro, pero por lo pronto lo que se me ocurre es juntar las esferas del dragón para revivir a esas personas que han muerto, aun tienes el radar de las esferas aquí Mr. popo? Pregunto goku

A me temo que lo tiene o bulma o su amiga mmmmm pensó Mr. popo se llama creo que milk.

Entonces iré a casa de bulma por el. Dijo goku

No goku creó el radar lo tiene su amiga milk tienes que ir al castillo de Oxsatan está detrás de las montañas. Contesto yamcha un poco inseguro

Entonces iré haya.

Milk se encontraba detrás del castillo en el patio trasero entrenando muy duro daba golpes y patadas muy veloces al aire.

Es bastante grande este lugar mejor buscare su ki para no tardarme tanto buscando por todo este castillo. Se concentro no puede ser ese su ki me habré equivocado? Se preguntaba goku es un ki un poco alto para una mujer mejor me asegurare y en cuestión de segundos con gran velocidad se dio cuenta que si era ella, pero ella aun no notaba su presencia.

Vaya pelea muy bien pensó goku mientras la observaba sin que ella lo notara.

Aaaa hola milk. Dijo goku

Aaaaaa tartamudeo se puso nerviosa y bastante colorada no me di cuenta de cuando llegaste llevas mucho tiempo ahí?. Trago saliva

No apenas llegue perdón por aparecer dé repente es que me dijeron que aquí podía encontrar el radar de las esferas y me urge y como este lugar es tan inmenso decidí buscar tu ki, pero peleas muy bien el maestro roshi te ha entrenado muy bien.

Gracias goku, milk quien seguía aun roja y nerviosa. Le dijo vamos adentro creo que esta en la biblioteca.

Goku la siguió. Ha mira aquí esta goku.

Deberías descansar tu ki esta disminuyendo mucho debes de estar muy cansada

Si me comeré una semilla del ermitaño. Milk buscaba entre sus cosas mmmmm donde la deje donde?

Que sucede no la encuentras? Goku se acerco a ella ayudándole a buscar.

Creo que ya no tengo iré por unas con el maestro carin.

Hoye milk sabes volar? Pregunto con curiosidad goku

A no no se iré en mi nave. Contesto milk con desilusión

Yo estoy entrenando en el templo de kamisama si quieres te llevo que dices? Pregunto goku

Acaso viniste en una nave goku? Pregunto milk curiosa

A no para nada pero una vez el maestro roshi me regalo una nube voladora alguna vez te menciono de ella? Pregunto goku esperando su respuesta

A si la nube voladora me la enseño una vez pero….. agacho su mirada y le dio la espalda a goku milk se puso muy triste

Milk que sucede dije algo malo? Acaso tu querías la nube voladora?

No lo que pasa es que le temo a las alturas por eso me cuesta mucho aprender a volar, bueno para ser honesta no lo e intentado nunca hasta subirme a una nave me causa pánico.

Vamos milk no acerco a ella y con su mano le levanto su rostro para que lo viera.

Y vio unos ojitos llenos de triste amenazando en caer unas lágrimas, goku no sabía qué hacer y le dijo. Milk volar no es tan malo sabias que el miedo solo se quita enfrentándolo, si quieres en par de días vengo y yo mismo te enseñare a volar que dices?

Milk no sabía que decir. Goku yo tengo mucho miedo porque….. y comenzó a llorar mi mama cuando yo solo tenía 5 años murió en el avión en el que viajábamos y solo mi padre y yo nos salvamos, por eso es que tengo miedo de las alturas.

Lo siento mucho milk no sabía eso, pero que me dices te parece que te entrene yo?

Goku yo ojala no sea un estorbo para ti me imagino que tus entrenamientos son muy duros y no quiero que sientas que estas entrenando a una niña.

Para nada milk no pienses eso, pero te enseñare a volar para que sepas pero no me gustaría que participaras en la pelea de los androides son muy fuertes y yo no dudo de tu fuerza pero meres una mujer y no tolero que alguien golpee a una mujer.

Bueno almeno sestare presente en esa pelea. Gracias por todo goku

No hay nada que agradecer aun no e hecho nada, cuando venga traeré semillas del ermitaño créeme que las necesitaras, bueno adiós milk levanto una mano para decirle adiós

Adiós goku cuídate mucho.

Como puedo ser tan chillona va a pensar goku que soy una débil mujer chillona. Se enojo consigo misma

Aun que ya habían pasado 3 días aun no sabían nada de los androides todos seguían entrenando muy duro. Mientras que en el castillo se encontraban dos chicas platicando

Milk veía atreves de la ventana muy pensativa

_No va a venir el me dijo que vendría en 2 días y ya han pasado 3 días de seguro se arrepintió de entrenar a una débil mujer como yo pensaba milk_

Hoye milk llevas mucho rato en la ventana a quien esperas o que piensas vine a verte y ni caso me haces lo dijo una bulma molesta

Discúlpame bulma lo que pasa es que esos androides han matado a mucha gente y me preguntaba si goku ya habrá reunido las esferas del dragón.

Ya decía yo que era inevitable que no mencionaras a goku amiga ya te estabas tardando. Lo decía divertida bulma.

Toctoctoc. Se escucho la puerta de la habitación de milk srita. Milk la busca un hombre

A mí? Lo dijo con cara de duda

Creo se llama goku. Contesto la sirvienta

Queeeeeeee escuche bien dijo goku. Bulma estaba sumamente sorprendida peeeeerrrooo dile que pase. Bulma se tomo el atrevimiento de decirle a la sirvienta que lo pasara.

¡Hoye bulma¡. Milk corrió al espejo a medio cepillar su cabello

Amiga pero por que no me dijiste que goku ya te viene a ver?

No es lo piensas bulma. Contesto milk seria

Entonces ese tartamudeo ese sonrojo esa cepillada de cabello ese brillo en tus ojos a que se debe?

Solo me va a entrenar es todo.

Hola milk levanto la mano para saludar. Ha hola bulma no sabia que estabas aquí pero si quieren mejor me voy para dejarlas con sus cosas. Dijo goku

No no no no no claro que no goku bulma lo jalo del brazo en señal de que se quedara. Yo soy la que ya se iva solo me estaba despidiendo de milk verdad amiga

Aaa si claro bulma contesto milk fingiendo

Bueno los dejo pórtense bien los 2 eeeee. Lo dijo con una cara muy picara

Solo estaban milk y goku solos.

Milk te pido una disculpa por no haber venido ayer que fue cuando acordamos es que…..

Milk lo interrumpió, no te preocupes goku no tienes por qué disculparte lo importante es que estas aquí. Lo dijo milk justificándolo

Te parece si vamos a la montaña paoz por ahí vivía con mi abuelito gohan cuando llegue a este planeta, es un lugar muy bonito. Dijo goku melancólico

Ssssssi pero… en que nos vamos supongo que está muy lejos de aquí?

Goku le extendió la mano y le dijo…. Ven solo cierra los ojos y confía en mi.

Milk se puso sumamente colorada e hizo caso tomo su mano algo nerviosa

Goku la observaba mientras tenía los ojos cerrados ella _es muy bonita_, la recargo en su pecho la tomo con fuerza de la cintura y se preparo para volar rumbo a la montaña paoz

Goku estamos volando? Pregunto muy feliz milk

Si ya casi llegamos no tengas miedo solo 5 minutos mas y estaremos ahí.

_No lo puedo creer estoy volando junto con goku y no tengo miedo, están cálido su cuerpo que me siento tan segura es maravillo. Todo esto_

Ya llegamos milk ya puedes abrir los ojos

No lo puedo creer este lugar es hermosos el paisaje todo que tranquilidad. Lo dijo son un suspiro cálido

Si y por haya ahí un rio muy bonito el agua es muy limpia, recuerdo que diario solía pescar aquí con mi abuelito. Dijo goku un poco melancólico de recordar a su abuelito

Bueno empecemos de una vez primero siéntate aquí. Lo dijo señalando el pasto junto a él, después trata de concentrarte muy bien milk como es la primera vez que vas hacer algo así necesito que estés bien concentrada, cierra los ojos respira profundo y trata de despejar un poco tu mente te va a costar un poco de trabajo pero me quieres aprender a volar verdad? Entonces a trabajar.

Goku también se sentó junto a ella haciendo lo mismo. Ya había pasado al menos media hora así.

Ya te sientes más tranquila, más relajada milk? Pregunto goku

Aun no siento que me puedo distraer con mucha facilidad, lo dijo milk muy preocupada

Bueno no te preocupes yo voy a estar entrenando cerca de ese árbol, al principio escucharas mis golpes pero cuando ya no escuches nada y yo aun siga entrenando eso quiere decir que ya estas lista para el siguiente paso. Goku se levanto y se fue a aquel árbol que solo quedaba a 3 metros de distancia de milk

Así paso un rato 2 horas para ser precisos

Creo que ya n o escucho nada tal vez ya estoy lista? O tengo que esperar un poco más? Esperare se contesto milk

_Parece ser que ya estas lista milk_. Pensó goku

En eso el se acerco a ella e intento hacer ruido cerca de ella, pero ella no lo escucho,

_Si tal como lo pensé ya estas lista_

Muy bien milk ahora levántate, y piensa en que ya estas volando, imagínate que tus pies están sobre el aire. Goku se puso detrás de ella separado solo para observar que sus pies se despegaran del pasto.

Vas bien milk no te pongas nerviosa no es tan difícil como crees, le daba ánimos goku

De pronto milk sintió que efectivamente sus pies se separaban del pasto pero tenia miedo de caer.

Goku creo que me voy a caer. Estaba muy nerviosa

Goku la sujeto de la cintura para que siguiera levitando vas muy bien milk.

Pero milk de la impresión de sentir que unos cálidos brazos la tomaban por detrás de la cintura se desconcentró y quedo agarrada por los brazos de goku que aun la tenia sujeta d la cintura

Que sucedió milk, ibas muy bien. Pregunto goku soltándola de la cintura

Aaaa nada goku solo que me desconcentre discúlpame solo te estoy quitando el tiempo. Dijo milk muy apenada te parece si regresamos al castillo de mi padre

Como tú quieras milk pero practica en tu casa, y si necesitas que te ayude solo avísame. Dijo goku antes me gustaría pasar a la casa de mi abuelito quieres acompañarme? Pregunto goku

Si claro vamos

Se encaminaron a la casa del que fue son gohan el abuelito de goku estaba todo polveado con telarañas y los muebles arrumbados

Es muy bonita la casa es muy acogedora a pesar del tiradero, sobre todo está en un lugar tranquilo. Dijo milk mientras seguía a goku

Si aquí viví buena parte de mi infancia, después de que pase todo esto de los androides escombrare esta casa para pasar un tiempo aquí. Dijo goku muy animado

Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar goku.

Muchas gracias créeme que voy a necesita mucha ayuda.

De pronto se escucho un estallido ensordecedor. Goku salió apresurado de la casa y milk fue detrás de el

Que fue eso? Pregunto milk temerosa

No lo sé, contesto goku mientras trataba de localizar algún ki maligno

Con que aquí estas goku. Pregunto un sujeto que decencia del cielo hacia la casa de son gohan quedando a 3 metros de goku

Pero quien eres tu? Pregunto goku y como sabes mi nombre?

Sabemos todo de ti pero me voy a presentar soy el androide 19 contesto. este era un hombre gordo con ropa de rayas un cinturón y un gorro que tenia las iníciales de la patrulla roja y un secreto bajo las palmas de sus manos que nadie a simple vista lo sabia

Con que tu eres el androide 19 y donde está el otro sabemos que son 2?

El otro esta buscándote aun no sabe que ya te encontré. Mi compañero es el androide 20 después tendrás el gusto de conocerlo

Y que es lo que quieres? Pregunto goku bastante molesto y con una mirada perdida hacia el sujeto

Solo 2 cosas queremos las esferas del dragón y matarte a ti ya vegeta sabe os que son los últimos 2 sayayines que quedan y no permitiremos que existan personas mas fuertes que nosotros.

Pues eso está por verse, milk metete a la casa por lo dijo sin dejar de ver al androide

Pero goku… dijo milk muy preocupada

No no no te molestes solo quiero informarte goku que te daremos unos días para que entrenes solo 5 que te parece es una buena oferta para ti no? Pregunto el androide

Y porque me pide que entrene cinco días más? Pregunto goku

Porque queremos conocer tu poder al máximo.- (se dio vuelta para partir). A se me está olvidando dile a vegeta que entrene mucho para esta pelea _entre más fuerza tengan mejor _pensó el androide

Y partió

Maldito.- decía goku entre dientes y apretando el puño

Estas bien milk?.- volteo hacia donde se encontraba ella

Si estoy bien.- contesto milk

Será mejor que ya nos vayamos tengo que avisarle a los demás lo que está pasando.- dijo goku con preocupación.

La tomo nuevamente de la cintura y partieron solo que esta vez goku iva muy pensativo y con un semblante muy serio parecía estar molesto. Milk lo miro de reojo, y el sintió su mirada

Todo bien? ya casi llegamos. Contesto muy serio

Me hubiera encantado llevarte al rio pero este sujeto me puso mas que de mal humor, lo siento.- se disculpo goku

No te preocupes goku tal vez será para otra ocasión.

Ya llegamos.

Quieres comer algo goku? Pregunto milk señalando la cocina

No milk tengo que irme ya, gracias después nos vemos cuídate mucho.- salió por la puerta y alzo su mano en forma de despedida

Milk quedo observándolo desde la ventana, _muchas gracias goku eres tan lindo _pensó milk

Goku ya les había platicado lo sucedido aquel día, y se encontraba entrenando con krilin en kame house a 2 dia de que empiece la batalla con los androides

Hoye goku tu dijiste que el dia que ese androide apareció tu te encontrabas en la casa de tu abuelito con milk? Pregunto krilin asombrado de que estuviera con milk

A si estaba con ella.

Hoye goku no quiero ser un metiche, pero tu y milk…..este como te lo digo.- se puso nervioso. Mmm tu y ella?

Milk y yo que krilin? Goku estaba confundido

Eee bueno tu y ella andan son novios o algo así.- por fin lo dijo krilin

Tartamudeando goku contesto.- eee milk y yo eee no krilin como crees solo le estaba enseñando a volar eso es todo.

Pero ella es muy bonita acaso no sientes nada cuando estas con ella goku.- krilin ya estaba entrando mas en confianza con goku

Si es muy bonita pero no con todo esto de los androides tú crees que yo voy a estar perdiendo mi tiempo en cosas raras krilin.- pregunto goku muy serio

Yo nadamos preguntaba goku tampoco te enfades.

s


	2. Chapter 2

Hola este es el segundo capitulo es un poco más corto que el primero es que creo que el primero lo debí de haber dividido en dos para que no quedara tan largo y este fue el tercero pero ni modo. Y si creo se me olvido poner que era un UA pero ya lo saben y perdón por la falta de ortografía este el primer fanfiction que subo,(no es una justificación) disculpen mis errores es que no pensé que fuera difícil escribir un fanfiction pero a todos gracias.

Solo faltaba un día para que empezara la batalla contra los androides, todos se encontraban reunidos en el templo de kamisama solo bulma y milk que se encontraban de compras en

¿Compramos muchas cosas no crees bulma? Pregunto milk alzando las bolsas que cargaba con ambas manos

Hay milk por favor no tan seguido compramos la última vez fue hace creo medio año ya era hora de estrenar algo no crees amiga. Dijo bulma justificándose

A unos cuantos metros de ahí se escuchaba a la gente gritar unos corrían de un lado a otro, otros se desmayaban sin razón alguna

¿Que estará pasando? Se pregunto milk

No lose pero si toda la gente está corriendo hagamos lo mismo milk.- jalo a milk sin soltar las bolsas que llevaban

No bulma espérate aquí quiero ver que pasa

Se acerco de donde provenía mayor escándalo toda la gente corría gritaba estaban aterrados

Ya decía yo que por aquí se sentía un ki un poco más elevado al de esta insignificante gente.- hablo el androide muy amenazante quien tenía a un hombre sujetado del cuello desvaneciéndose poco a poco mientras que el otro androide un hombre grande ya algo viejo de la cara con ropa igual al del androide 20 y el mismo símbolo de la patrulla roja. Este se encontraba solo observando de brazos cruzados todo lo que hacia el androide 19

Que les han hecho malditos. Se puso en posición de combate

Soltó aquel hombre y se acerco a milk, ¿no me digas que vas a pelear conmigo? Preguntó el androide 19

Si es necesario si.- se lanzo contra el dándole una fuerte patada en el estomago

El solo se doblo un poco pero enseguida se recupero, eres una tonta.- le dijo a milk

En cuestión de segundos la sujeto del cuello

Déjame maldito asesino.- le dijo mientras le daba golpes en el estomago en la cara en todo el cuerpo pero todo era inútil era como si ella no le estuviera haciendo nada

En el templo de kamisama goku y todos los demás sintieron debilitarse muchos ki en especial uno que goku ya identificaba.

Apretó su puño y dijo.-maldición creo que han vuelto atacar esos sujetos y al parecer milk debe estar enfrentándose a ellos, iré que está pasando.- salió a toda velocidad del templo

Krilin, yamcha picoro tenshinjan y chaos volaron en dirección de goku a ver qué estaba pasando

Suéltala maldito.- grito goku

Milk quien apenas podía respirar cayó al piso aun agarrada por el androide

Y sin soltarla solo dijo ¿a con que bienes con toda esta bola de inútiles verdad?

Ya suéltala, ¿qué es lo que quieren? Pregunto goku quien tenía una mirada perdida en esos 2 androides

Cuando por fin milk se desmallo la arrojo al piso con cierta brusquedad, ya ¿termine con ella quien sigue? Pregunto el androide 19

Goku corrió hacia donde se encontraba milk, piso su mano en su cabeza y le hablaba

¿Milk estas bien respóndeme? Goku se notaba preocupado

Krilin se acerco haber que pasaba.

Mientras q el androide 19 dijo bueno mañana los esperamos recuerden que mañana es el día donde todos ustedes desaparecen de la tierra no lo olviden.- lo dijo muy sonriente

Malditos no dejaremos que se vayan.- grito krilin

Déjalos ir krilin mañana me las pagaran por lo que han hecho

Goku cargo a milk entre sus brazos para llevarla al templo de kamisama

Oigan espérenme no me dejen.- grito bulma que en ningún momento soltó sus bolsas. Pero milk que te han hecho.- y soltó a llorar

Vamos bulma sujétate de alguien iremos al templo al llevar a milk, está muy agotada su ki esta cada vez mas débil.- dijo goku mientras sentía la respiración de milk cada vez más agitada

Llegaron al templo, goku recostó a milk con cuidado y de su pantalón saco una semilla del ermitaño

Vamos milk cómela se sentirás mejor.- le insistía goku

Ella en un acto inconsciente abrió la boca y goku se la dio, en cuestión de segundos milk se encontraba recuperándose

Aaaaa, abrió poco a poco sus ojos ¿qué me paso? Pero su ojos se abrieron mas al ver a la persona que estaba frente a ella, ¿goku?

Hola milk ¿ya estás bien? Pregunto goku feliz

Si muchas gracias aun me siento débil.-dijo milk agotada

Pero si te acabo de dar una semilla milk las semillas en cuestión de segundos te devuelven toda la energía que gastaste.-dijo goku confundido

Tal vez necesite más tiempo para recuperarme.-dijo milk quien aún seguía recostada en una de las habitaciones que tiene kamisama en el templo

Bueno milk tu descansa mientras que yo voy con los demás.- dijo goku mientras salía de la habitación

¿Cómo esta milk goku? Pregunto bulma muy preocupada

Está bien solo está cansada.- contesto goku

Voy a pasar a verla.- dijo bulma mientras que ya se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación donde estaba milk

Hola milk ¿cómo te sientes? Pregunto bulma preocupada

Bien, solo un poco cansada hoye bulma ¿tiene computadora aquí? Pregunto milk mientras se levantaba de la cama

Mmmm.- pensó bulma.- creo que si hay una habitación donde estay una, pero ¿para qué quieres una computadora ahorita?

Necesitamos buscar información bulma.-

Ven es por aquí.- dijo bulma

Llegaron a la habitación y milk corrió hacia la computadora a buscar información

¿Que buscas milk? Preguntó bulma con cara de interrogación

Hoye bulma ¿no recuerdas la cara de los 2 androides que estuvieron en ?.- pregunto milk

Si aunque los vi a los 2de reojo creo que si me acuerdo un poco, ¿ porque?

¿Y no te recuerda a nadie el androide 20? Pregunto milk confirmando sus sospechas

Si me pareció muy conocido pero no se a quien.- contesto bulma tratando de recordar

Es el doctor Maquijero.-contesto milk feliz de dar con ese científico loco

¿Es el demente del científico? ¿El que tenía ideas de crear a sujetos muy fuertes con supe poderes y que gobernaran este planeta?- pregunto bulma

Si ese mismo, el que quería que trabajáramos con él en su laboratorio porque sabía lo destacadas que eras en esto de las ciencias, creo que por fin logro lo que deseaba, construir seres poderosos.-dijo milk

Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, me estoy acordando que cuando ese androide me ataco, bueno a decir verdad ni siquiera me dio un golpe solo me sujeto con su mano el cuello y ni siquiera sentí que hiciera presión solo sentía como me iba debilitando poco a poco y sentía como si tuviera algo en la palma de su mano peo no se que era, eso es lo que quiero investigar.- dijo milk quien aun se sentía algo débil

Mmmm, bulma supo su mano en su barbilla pensando.- creo saber por donde está su laboratorio está en la capital del oeste, solo tenemos que buscar cerca de ahí.-dijo bulma

Pues que esperamos vamos.- jalo a bulma de la mano y se subieron en la nave que estaba en el patio trasero del templo

Ya estaba anocheciendo, bulma y milk seguían buscando el laboratorio, mientras que en el templo entrenaban muy duro todos

Toctoctoc parece que no hay nadie aquí ¿donde se habrá ido milk? Se pregunto goku

¿Qué pasa goku? Pregunto krilin quien estaba detrás de goku secándose el sudor

¿No has visto a milk krilin?

No tal vez se a su casa con bulma.- contesto krilin con cara de sospecha

Si tal vez tengas razón.-

¿Hoye goku de verdad no te interesa milk? Digo por que cuando la ataco ese androide estabas muy preocupado por ella.- pregunto krilin

No digas esas cosas krilin solo quería que me contara como sucedió todo.- contesto goku muy serio

_Aja con que solo eso_.- pensó krilin mientras se retiraba del lugar

Hoye milk.- grito bulma, creo que por aquí se ve una manija.-

Es cierto esta debe ser la entrada, pero está tapada con arboles.- contesto milk

Tratare de moverlos.- dijo milk mientras intentaba quitar un árbol, está muy pesado

Pero al menos ya quitaste el primero.- dijo bulma feliz

Milk tardo alrededor de una hora quitando los arboles y por fin encontraron la puerta y la abrieron.

Wow está llena de cosas raras e interesantes.- dijo bulma asombrada

Hoye bulma no toques nada solo venimos rápido a buscar información.- dijo milk enojada

Enciende esa computadora bulma.- le ordeno milk, y envía toda la información posible a la computadora de tu laboratorio enseguida nos iremos y con calma revisaremos todo lo que tiene este loco científico.- dijo milk

Ya esta milk ahora vámonos antes de que lleguen.

Salieron corriendo del lugar no sin antes dejar todo como lo encontraron. Llegaron a la corporación capsula.

¿Hoye milk no me digas que todavía vas a trabajar?.- pregunto bulma mientras veía la hora

¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?

No no lo sé pero este es importante de cualquier manera no dormiré pensando que es lo que tienen esos androides en las manos.- decía milk mientras estaba entretenida en la computadora

Bueno pues para que lo sepas son las 2 de la madrugada. Por eso no tienes novio porque estás loca de remate no sé quien este mas grave si tu o el doctor maquijero- lo dijo un tanto divertida bulma mientras se tapaba para dormir

Bueno pues prefiero estar sola a andar con un sayayin orgulloso y arrogante como el tonto de vegeta.- dijo milk

_No lo puedo creer este maniático androide o doctor maquijero como sea_, _incrusto en la palma de la mano un artefacto en forma de cristal que es capaz de absorber energía con solo poner la mano alrededor del cuello. ¡Ha entiendo¡ eso explica porque me debilite sin recibir un solo golpe, el solo coloco su mano en mi cuello por eso me sentí tan mal y las semillas del ermitaño hicieron un poco de resistencia se lo tengo que decir a goku_.-pensaba milk mientras a la vez se alegraba de descubrir cosas

Ya había amanecido eran las 8 de la mañana

En el templo de kamisama ya los muchachos estaban más que listos.

Bueno es hora de partir. Dijo kamisama, les deseo suerte luchen con todas sus fuerzas un planeta entero se los agradecerá

Así partieron todos rumbo a un lugar desolado con muchas montañas y rocas de todos tamaños. Milk acababa de llegar al templo de kamisama en su nave

Buenos días kamisama.- saludo milk

Hola milk

¿Donde están todos los chicos?- preguntó mientras buscaba con la mirada

Se acaban de ir.- para encontrarse con esos androides ¿necesitas algo? Preguntó kamisama

Es que ayer r bulma y yo fuimos al laboratorio por que al parecer el androide 20 es nada más ni nada menos que el doctor maquijero es un loco científico…..

Milk le empezó a contar todo lo que descubrieron ayer mientras que kamisama estaba asombrado por lo último que le conto que suelen absorber energía

Entonces apresúrate debes buscarlos y advertirles solo sé que se fueron a un lugar desolado cerca de

_Que pistas e _pensaba milk mientras salía de ahí

Goku por alguna razón se sentía muy cansado su respiración estaba un poco agitada

¿Goku te sientes bien? Pregunto picoro

Aaa este si porque lo preguntas.- contesto goku

Te vez un poco cansado ¿seguro que estas en condiciones de pelar?

Por supuesto que si picoro, tal vez estoy cansado por tanto entrenamiento eso es todo.- contesto goku

Si tú lo dices- dijo picoro

De repente se hizo presente el androide 19 y el 20 lanzando sin previo aviso una bola de poder a todos

Jujujuju.- tosió krilin ¿pero que fue eso?

Por suerte todos huyeron a tiempo del ataque

Solo es una pequeña bienvenida. Dijo riéndose el androide 19

Bueno hagamos todo más rápido basuras.- se escucho una voz

Era vegeta quien iba descendiendo a donde se encontraban los demás

Bueno y ¿quién será el primero en pelear?-pregunto con cierta arrogancia el androide 19

Yo seré el primero.-dijo goku muy emocionado, ¿qué te perece si empezamos ya? Pregunto goku

La pelea empezó goku recibía ataques del androide y este de el, goku decidió convertirse en súper sayayin para acabar rápido la pelea

¿Qué le sucede a goku? Se preguntaban todos

Esa no es un manera de pelar.- dijo krilin

Si tienes razón quiere acabar rápido con ese sujeto, a el le gusta pelar un largo rato y después convertirse en súper sayayin pero ahora ya se convirtió en súper sayayin y ano está peleando como suele hacerlo, es un tonto.- dijo picoro

_Que te sucede kakaroto esa no es toda tu fuerza demuéstrame todo lo que entrenaste _ mientras miraba atentó la pelea.

¿_Qué me está pasando maldición porque me duele tanto el pecho y me cuesta tanto hacer el kamekameka?_ Es como si mis poderes tuvieran resistencia Se decía goku preocupado y muy enojado consigo mismo.

Goku lanzaba ataques y ataque pero todos se le hacía raro que a pesar de la dificultad que a goku le costaba lanzarle alguna bola de energía, el androide 19 corría y en vez de hacerle algún daño el poder, alzaba las manos como recibiendo todo. Todo era muy raro pensaban los chicos

En eso krilin acaso a ver que algo venia volando. ¿Pero quién viene ahí?

Mas estorbos- dijo vegeta

La nave se paro cerca de donde estaban los muchachos y los saludo

Hoye milk que haces aquí. Pregunto yamcha

Solo vine a…._pero su vista se cambio rápido de lugar al ver a aquel rubio de ojos celestes y brazos marcados y velocidad sorprendente. No puedo creerlo es goku que guapo es nunca lo había visto así, supongo que esa debe ser la transformación de súper sayayin que me platico bulma._

¿Decías milk? hoye milk…. ¿Milk? Preguntaba krilin

Aaaa este si yo decía que.- tartamudeó, y de pronto sintió el codazo de alguien e sus costillas.

¿Hoye krilin que te sucede? eso me dolió.- dijo milk sobándose

Es que bajaste de la nave muy apresurada y creo que ibas a decir algo solo que goku capta mas tu atención que cualquier cosa en el mundo ¿verdad milk?- dijo krilin mientras le debe a milk una mirada de ya te cache

Hay krilin eres igual que bulma.- dijo muy apenada

Si tengo algo importante que decirles resulta que ayer entre al laboratorio del androide 20 por que al perecer el es el doctor maquijero, y pueden absorber la energía de sus oponentes por eso ayer me costó trabajo reponerme después de comer una semilla del ermitaño tengan cuidado tal vez goku ya lo sabe. Dijo milk

Claro que no lo sabe ninguno lo sabía entonces por eso goku esta tan débil y tan agitado y aun no ha utilizado su máximo poder.- dijo picoro exaltado

Eso explica porque pelea así dijo yamcha

Entonces al quien tiene que decírselo.- dijo milk. ¡Apresúrense¡.- grito después

Esas son puras estupideces, solo quieres espantarnos tonta.- dijo el arrogante de vegeta.

Claro que no miento vegeta no tengo por qué hacerlo.- dijo milk enojada

Hoye goku.- le grito picoro ten cuidado, esos sujetos absorben energía con la palma de sus manos deja de lanzarles el kamekameka si no la batalla terminara en cuestión de segundos.

Pero qué tontería estás diciendo picoro.- decía goku mientras su voz apenas se escuchaba estaba cada vez peor.

Malditos androides tengo que terminar esto cuanto antes no soporto este dolor en el pecho ¿qué me está pasando?


	3. Chapter 3

_Malditos androides tengo que terminar esto cuanto antes no soporto este dolor en el pecho ¿qué me está pasando? _

¡Goku es cierto lo que te digo esos sujetos están absorbiendo la energía!- gritaba picoro

Pero el androide 19 se acerco con rapidez a goku y con su mano lo sujeto del cuello

Despídete de tus amigos goku ya jamás los volverás a ver.- decía el androide quien estaba haciendo presión en el cuello de goku

De pronto goku volvió a su fase normal ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir convertido en súper sayayin ni mucho menos para intentar quitarle la mano de su cuello

Pero el androide 19 sintió una fuerte patada en la cara.

Maldito vegeta.- exclamo el androide

Yo seré quien acabe con kakaroto.- decía vegeta.- llévenselo a su casa está demasiado débil así solo será un estorbo.

Milk se acerco rápidamente a goku quien apenas podía respirar

Goku toma es una semilla del ermitaño.- decía milk muy angustiada

Milk esos no me va a servir de nada, no es que ese sujeto solo haya absorbido mi energía, se esta haciendo presente mi enfermedad del corazón, del que me hablo un chico que vino del futuro.

Milk no entendía nada de lo que le decía goku.- goku no hables por favor te llevare a kame house tienes que descansar

Eso es cierto ese sujeto te dijo de tu enfermedad pero también te dio algo para que te cures, ¿lo recuerdas goku?- pregunto picoro

Si está en la casa del maestro roshi. Goku apenas podías respirar

Entonces en cierto goku está muy mal.- se decían todos

Milk por favor llévatelo a kame house.- le dijo picoro

Todos ayudaron a subir a goku a la nave, mientras que los demás se quedaron a luchar contra los androide ahora era el turno de vegeta.

Ahora es mi turno maldita chatarra.- decía vegeta mientras se preparaba para luchar

Mientras que en kame house milk le explicaba al maestro roshi lo que acababa de pasar con goku.

Pobre goku no puedo creer lo que le está pasando y justo, ahora.- decía el maestro roshi preocupado

Voy a buscar su medicina.- decía muy triste milk

Goku se encontraba inconsciente milk le ponía a cada rato fomentos de agua fría en la frente

_Jamás te había visto convertido en súper sayayin eres muy apuesto goku eres un hombre muy admirable, te prometo que te cuidare muy bien tenemos que salir de esta goku. _Y le planto un beso en los labios aprovechando que este se encontraba inconsciente

Mientras que la batalla continuaba vegeta estaba por vencer al androide solo era cuestión de minutos, los demás solo observaban la batalla

Pelea muy bien vegeta.- decía tenshinjan

Tal vez vegeta ahora se a más fuerte que el mismo goku, tiene una fuerza sorprendente. Decía picoro

Entonces estamos en problemas conociendo a vegeta después de terminar con los androides va a querer matarnos a todos- decía krilin mientras apretaba el puño viendo con rabia a vegeta

¡Cálmate krilin!, no nos adelantemos a nada- lo dijo picoro mientras seguía viendo la pelea

De pronto se escucho un fuerte estallido, todo se convirtió en polvo a su alrededor rocas polvo y humo eran todo lo que alcanzaban a ver.

Jajajajajaja, ¿estas son las porquerías que tardaste tanto en hacer inútil?- pregunto vegeta sosteniendo la mano del androide destrozada

¿Cómo pudiste miserable?- pregunto muy molesto y a la vez sorprendido el doctor maquijero, o androide 20

Como puedes ver ¡soy el más fuerte!, y ahora es tu turno tengo aun muchas energías ¿lo quieres comprobar?- vegeta tenía una gran sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro

¡Hoye vegeta es nuestro turno! Decía picoro

No me has reír picoro te eliminara en cuestión de segundos-decía vegeta

Ese es problema mío-

Picoro se preparo se quito su capa pesada y se preparo para pelear mientras que todos veían asombrosos la pelea

En kame house ya habían pasado unas 5 horas que llego inconsciente goku

Como sigue milk?- pregunto serio el maestro roshi

Aun no despierta es probable que no lo haga hasta que el dolor se le pase aunque pueden tardar días, y lo peor de todo es que tiene mucha fiebre y tarda en bajarle mucho, no sé que mas puedo hacer- decía milk mientras sus ojos se le volvieron cristalinos sin dejar de ver a goku.

El maestro roshi se acerco poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de milk- no hay mucho por hacer milk solo esperar.

Si tiene razón- se limpio las lágrimas con sus manos

El maestro roshi se alejo de ella, _creo que esta niña está enamorada de goku, nunca la había visto así por alguien, es bueno tener a alguien que te quiera._

La batalla aun continuaba pero el doctor maquijero utilizo un truco, aprovechando que era difícil que sintieran su ki cuando utilizo una bola de energía levantó tanto polvo que aprovecho para escapar y refugiarse en un lugar, para recuperar fuerzas.¡

¡Eres un inútil! ¿Cómo lo dejaste ir?-gritaba un furioso vegeta

¿Aaa… que fue lo que paso?- se preguntaba picoro

No lo encontraron por ningún lado, y decidieron irse, y otra vez esperar a que se haga presente ese androide

Todos acepción de vegeta llegaron a kame house a ver como seguía goku.

Ssssss, no hagan ruido por favor goku ya se tranquilizo un poco, y esta dormido. decía milk con su dedo en la boca.

Lo mejor será que nos marchemos al templo de kamisama, así no molestaremos a goku, ¿tú te quedaras con el verdad milk?- pregunto picoro

Claro que si- contesto milk

¿Entonces solo queda un androide?- pregunto el maestro roshi

Así es y lo mejor de todo es que pude comprobar que no es tan fuerte como el androide 19, por eso huyo,-dijo picoro

Bueno es hora de irnos hay que descansar un poco- dijo krilin, estaremos al pendiente de goku, milk

Todos se fueron solo se quedo goku y milk ya que el maestro roshi fue hacer unas compras, y bulma acababa de llegar.

Hola amiga ya me platico vegeta lo que sucedió muy a su pesar pero me platico todo, ¿Cómo sigue?- preguntaba bulma mientras notaba a milk con un semblante muy triste.

Si está muy mal, pobre goku, tiene unos dolores terribles y no deja de quejarse entre sueños.

Todo va a estar bien amiga, solo descansa un poco te vez muy cansada. Mañana temprano vendré yo a cuidar de goku, ¿te parece bien?-decía bulma dándole ánimos

No te preocupes bulma, voy a poner un sillón cerca de él y aquí estaré todo el día y todo el tiempo que sea necesario cuidándolo- decía milk mientras le acariciaba su cabello.

Parecía que milk se había olvidado que bulma seguía ahí porque veía con mucha ternura a goku y lo acariciaba de las manos

¿Lo quieres verdad milk? Pregunto con ternura bulma sin dejar de ver a milk

Aaaa… pero que…dices bulma… tartamudeo milk, solo lo estoy cuidando como lo haría con cualquier amigo

Vamos milk admítelo a estas alturas hasta la tortuga del maestro roshi sabe lo que sientes por goku, eres muy atenta con el tu mirada es otra simplemente eres otra amiga- Decía bulma tratando de que milk se confesara ente ella lo que sentía por goku.

No lo sé bulma solo sé que quiero que goku se componga y ya, después puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras-milk al parecer se había molestado un poco por las preguntas de bulma.

Bueno después vendré y estaré al tanto de la salud de goku.

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 5 días goku seguís inconsciente en kame house milk cuidaba de el día y noche los demás permanecían en el templo entrenando y esperando que se hiciera presente ese incomodo androide 20

Te vez sumamente cansada milk no has dormido desee hace 5 días debes descansar. Yo cuidare de goku te parece- preguntó el maestro roshi

No se preocupe de verdad aun que lo intente no puedo dormir, mejor prefiero seguir aquí con goku.

Bueno si necesitas algo estaré haya abajo

Se escucho un fuerte estallido en kame house.

¿Pero que fue eso? milk cayo de sentón

¡Con que aquí está este sayayin!, se decía el malvado doctor maquijero

Que quieres aquí lárgate maldito, porque ahora mismo llamare a mis amigos, o mejor a vegeta ¿qué te parece?

Llama a quien quieras maldita, esta es la oportunidad que tengo de deshacerme de goku y creo que otra no la habrá-decía el androide quien tenía una mirada malvada hacia goku.

¿Maestro roshi maestro?- Gritaba milk

Pero no sabía que el maestro roshi estaba inconsciente por un golpe que le dio el doctor maquijero.

_No puede ser ¿ahora qué hago?_

El androide Tomo a goku del cuello con fuerza, te llego tu hora maldito sayayin te mandare al otro mundo.

Goku despertó con mucha dificultad abrió los ojos y vio al androide que lo estaba amenazando

Suel….tame… maldito asesino. Decía goku con suma dificultad

¡Goku despertaste!. Dijo milk muy emocionada. Quién en su intento de desesperación por que ese androide soltara a goku, formo una pequeña bola de energía que le lanzo directo al androide en la cara.

Milk….huye de aquí… o te matara. Decía goku quien apenas podía sostenerse de rodillas.

Pero milk no hizo caso, y el androide la volteo a ver por lo que le hizo.

Con que quieres morir primero tu verdad maldito estorbo de mujer. Decía un muy molesto androide

Se le abalanzo a milk dándole un puñetazo que casi la deja inconsciente, pero se levanto como pudo y volvió atacarlo, ambos se lanzaban patadas puños bolas de energía, milk peleaba muy bien para ser mujer podía esquivar uno que otro golpe del androide

Ya…. Déjala es a mí a quien quieres…..gritaba goku ante su impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

En el templo sagrado estaba un pensativo picoro.

_No sé porque presiento que algo está sucediendo iré a ver qué pasa en kame house._

Al entrar a la casa vio todo desordenado. ¿Qué demonios paso aquí? Sé quedo pensando. ¡Es ese sujeto, esta allá arriba! Dijo picoro quien apresuro su paso.

Déjala maldito, ella es una mujer, pelea conmigo, o tienes miedo.

¿Miedo de un estúpido namekusei? No me hagas reír- decía el androide mientras se limpiaba la sangre que tenía en el labio por la riña que tuvo con milk

Picoro lo logro llevar a lugar donde pudieran pelear los dos.

¿Goku estas bien? Milk quien apenas podía caminar logro llegar hasta donde el sayayin se encontraba, ella estaba muy golpeada, se tocaba el estomago ya que recibió una fuerte patada, llego con goku, aunque él estaba a punto de desvanecerse nuevamente.

Pe….leas muy bien milk te felicito…. Muchas gracias. Y se desvaneció.

Goku solo te asusto ese sujeto, pero picoro se encargara de él solo descansa. Decía una muy dolida milk, iré por una semilla. _¿Dónde las guardara el maestro roshi?_- preguntaba milk.

¿Buscas esto?- Pregunto picoro quien estaba con su ropa destrozada y su cara con sangre y algo golpeado.

¡Picoro! ¿Qué paso con ese sujeto?- pregunto milk quien se encontraba sentada en el piso por el intenso dolor.

Toma cómela ya le di una al maestro roshi, y por supuesto que lo derrote, si hubiera absorbido la poca energía que aun tiene goku creo que no lo hubiera logrado. Dijo picoro muy triunfante.

Bueno me voy les avisare a todos que ya no hay amenazas, ha por cierto peleas muy bien-dijo picoro marchándose.

¡Lo logro goku lo logro!, cuando despiertes te daré la buena noticia así ya no pelearas tu- milk brincaba de felicidad.

Ojala les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo se darán a conocer los sentimientos de esta pareja, que ya todos sospechan menos ellos. Y una disculpa enorme por mis faltotas de ortografía sigo trabajando en eso.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola gracias a los que han leído este fanfic les agradezco mucho ojala dejen sus opiniones, y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía, les prometo que poco a poco iré mejorando. Tal vez ya solo falten 2 capítulos más para terminarlo. Porque voy a empezar con otro fanfic de esta misma pareja.

Ya era muy noche y milk, se encontraba ordenando un la casa ya que ese androide la había dejado toda destrozada.

Debería descansar un poco milk de verdad no es bueno que te desveles tanto llevas 8 días sin dormir- decía el maestro roshi.

Solo termino de lavar la ropa de goku, y descansare un poco- dijo milk muy feliz

Ya eran las 2 de la madrugada milk dejo ya más ordenada la casa, le dio un beso en la frente a goku y se quedo recargada en la mesa que estaba junto a la cama de goku, con las manos apoyadas en su rostro.

Goku despertó se quedo observando el techo y su vista cambio al ver a milk durmiendo junto a una mesa, _no puedo creerlo, me ha estado cuidando todos estos días que e estado aquí, ha sido muy amable conmigo_, levanto su mano y le acaricio la mejilla. Enseguida se quedo nuevamente dormido.

Ya habían pasado otros 2 días más pero esa mañana….

Maestro roshi ¿dónde está goku?- preguntó muy alarmada milk

Aun que no lo creas desde muy temprano se fue a dar un baño y está en el patio trasero de la casa- decía muy feliz en maestro roshi.

Milk se fue corriendo a verlo

Goku que haces de pie aun debes de descansar- lo dijo milk algo seria pero feliz de ver que ya podía estar de pie.

No te preocupe milk ya me siento muy bien, tengo que entrenar mucho para no perder mi condición.-dijo goku mientras observaba atento la playa.

Pero esos androides ya fueron destruidos-

Si el maestro roshi ya me platico todo lo que paso absolutamente todo, la volteo a ver a los ojos, te agradezco de verdad todo lo que hiciste por mi eres una gran persona milk- dijo goku muy feliz.

Bueno entonces ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, me voy a ir al castillo con mi papa, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- milk se puso muy triste ya que no lo iba a volver a ver tan seguido.

Esa misma noche en el castillo de Oxsatan se encontraba milk, en el pequeño laboratorio de su padre intentado concentrarse en trabajar, pero no podía evitar pensar en el sayayin.

Hola hola ¿se puede amiga?-dijo bulma muy contenta

Hola bulma entra por favor- dijo milk

Vengo de kame house fui a ver como estaba goku, y está completamente curado gracias a ti-dijo bulma

El es muy fuerte con o sin mí se hubiera podido recuperar- lo dijo muy seria

¿Milk que te sucede te vez triste?- pregunto bulma

A nada solo que…. Fue interrumpida por bulma

¿Que que?¿ Que estas enamorada que lo extrañas que quieres volver a estar junto a el?- dijo bulma en tono serio y desenmascarándola.

Si bulma creo que eso es lo que me está pasando, soy una tonta me hice una falsa ilusión al pensar que tal vez me lo agradecería con un abrazo o porque no con un beso- milk estaba llorando y muy triste tenía su mirada baja no veía a bulma, tal vez porque sentía pena de estar enamorada.

Milk querer a alguien no es malo al contrario es lo mejor que te puede pasar, solo que goku es muy tímido dale tiempo, no te alejes de él, animo yo te ayudare-dijo bulma abrazándola para consolarla.

Solo me dijo gracias y que era una gran persona, fue todo-dijo milk calmándose un poco.

En kame house se encontraba krilin y goku platicando sobre los androides.

Hoye goku y cambiando radicalmente de tema mmmm… milk te cuido muy bien sabes-dijo krilin dándole vueltas a la pregunta que quería plantearle a goku.

A si fue muy amable ya se lo dije- contesto goku

Yyyyyy…. Ella es muy bonita ¿no crees?-dijo krilin mientras jugaba con una piedra de nervios

E si es bonita y tiene una fuerza impresionante para ser mujer, se me estaba ocurriendo por que no le digo que entrenemos juntos mañana, es muy rápida en sus patadas y puños eso si me sorprende de ella-dijo goku quien antes de a aventarse a la playa fue detenido del hombro por la mano de krilin

¿Tú la quieres goku? ¿Es decir te sientes bien cuando esta junto a ella? preguntó krilin sin más rodeos.

Bueno si la quiero es una gran amiga y si me siento bien junto a ella-dijo goku con una contestación muy simple.

Milk termino de bañarse se vistió estaba por ir a dar una vuelta a kame house

¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto milk

Si claro pásate-contesto una masculina voz.

Aaa… goku hola-se puso muy nerviosa no esperaba que el respondiera y mucho menos encontrarlo sin camisa solo su pantalones.

¿Está el maestro roshi vengo a visitarlo? le traje su pan favorito.

No no esta salió hacer las compras de la semana con krilin-dijo goku que se encontraba sentado en el sillón.

Entonces le dejo esto y mañana regreso, por qué se ve que va a llover muy fuerte-dijo milk algo nerviosa.

Quédate un rato tal vez ya no tardan-dijo goku señalándole el sillón para que se sentara.

Bueno está bien- dijo milk

Hoye milk estaba pensando ¿si mañana quieres ir conmigo a entrenar en la montaña paoz? donde vivía mi abuelito gohan.

Aaa este si claro es buena idea. Contesto milk

Al fin llegaron, milk los esta esperando desde hace rato- dijo goku

Este sí, vienen muy mojados acaso está lloviendo tan fuerte- dijo milk mientras observaba como les escurría el agua.

En ciudad Satán si está lloviendo muy fuerte aquí ya se calmo un poco solo es una brizna ligera-dijo krilin sacudiéndose la ropa.

Solo vine a dejarles este pan yo misma lo preparé para ustedes-dijo milk sonriente.

¿Para nosotros o para alguien en especial milk? Pregunto krilin sin dejar de mirar a milk para que notara por quien lo decía.

Milk se sonrojo demasiado. Es para todos krilin- contesto nerviosa

Bueno pero yo ya me tengo que ir sino la empapada seré también yo.

Milk se despidió de todos, se fue mientras iba pensando en goku sentía que ella le era indiferente que solo era una amiga y nada más, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que todo el camino que está más feo para llegar al castillo de su padre, de pronto empozo a llover cada vez con más intensidad.

¡Maldición ahora tengo que correr en este camino lleno de piedras y baches-

Empezó a correr a correr tan rápido como pudo….

No debimos haber dejado a milk irse con esta intensa lluvia-dijo el maestro roshi muy preocupado.

Si tiene razón, ahora mismo iré a buscarla- dijo goku muy preocupado.

Aaayyyy me duele no puede ser estoy sangrando, ahora ¿cómo llegare a mi casa?- se preguntaba milk quien tenía una herida algo profunda en la pierna víctima de una estorbosa roca, ahora se encontraba tirada en el piso intentando levantarse pero no podía

¿Por dónde estará no siento su ki le habrá pasado algo?, No debe de estar muy lejos de aquí. Se decía goku. Parece ser que debajo de esos árboles algo se mueve iré a ver.

¿Milk, milk? Gritaba goku desesperado.

Pasaron 30 minutos goku no dejaba de buscar, hasta que algo llamo su atención, eran unas huellas de zapatos plasmadas en el lodo, parecen ser de zapatos de mujer. ¡han de ser de milk!

La encontró sentada en una piedra.

¿Milk estas bien? Le pregunto goku, quien estaba totalmente empapado al igual que milk¡

¡Goku! ¿Qué haces aquí? Le pregunto milk.

Vine a buscarte, pero milk ¿Que te paso esta herida? Dijo muy preocupado goku, mientras la tomaba en sus brazos.

Tropecé con una enorme piedra- contesto milk muy apenada.

Por suerte estamos en un bosque te llevare a un lugar más seguro, y buscare la hierba que solía ponerme mi abuelito para curarme.

Encontraron una cueva en medio del bosque ya que aun seguía lloviendo mucho y milk no paraba de sangrar.

Aquí espérame no tardo- le dijo goku mientras la depositaba con cuidado en el piso de la cueva.

no tardo mucho y goku llego con las hiervas listas para ponérselas se rompió un cacho de su gi de la parte de arriba quedándose sin camisa para ponérsela en la pierna dañada.

Te va a doler un poco.

Le subió un poco más su vestido para limpiarle la sangre de la pierna, mientras milk estaba muy sonrojada.

¡Au me duele!- exclamo milk con cara de dolor

Tranquila solo hay que presionar las hierbas a la piel y listo, la miro a los ojos y le sonrió. Ella respondió a la sonrisa esquivando un poco sus ojos.

Creo que ya no me duele-dijo con alegría milk, quien intento levantarse, pero iba a car cuando…..sintió unos brazos que la sostenían para evitar el impacto contra el piso.

Se quedaron mirando unos momentos, goku se fue acercando un poco más a su rostro miro sus labios y…..con un poco de temor los unió con los suyos. Fue un beso algo largo milk se inclino un poco hasta quedar a su altura sin separar sus labios el la pego un poco más a su cuerpo.

_Tengo que detenerme, porque si no, no sé que pueda pasar_. Pensaba goku

Se separo de ella, lo siento milk no sé que me paso, se alejo un poco mas ella sin decir más.

Yo también lo siento-dijo con algo de tristeza mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el piso

Permanecieron callados esperando a que la lluvia pasara, no tardo mucho para convertirse en una brizna nada más.

Creo que ya debemos irnos, tu papa debe estarte esperando-dijo goku

Si gracias por ayudarme goku-le agradeció milk

No se te olvide que aun estoy en deuda contigo, por todo lo que hiciste por mi-le dijo goku al momento de cargarla dispuestos a partir.

La dejo en la puerta de su habitación, bueno milk adiós y cuídate mucho.

Espera goku te traeré algo para que te puedas tapas no te puedes ir así, enseguida vuelvo.

Toma goku, le dio una cobija para que se pudiera tapar, disculpa el color rosa es que es mía, pero hoy te servirá mas a ti- le dijo milk

Gracias después te la devolveré…. A no se te olvide que, mañana vendré para que entrenemos e.

Claro que no lo olvidare. Le contesto milk emocionada por pensar que mañana lo volvería a ver.

Con esas hierbas mañana la herida ya no te dolerá, bueno adiós milk-alzo su mano para decirle adiós.

Milk se acercó con paso lento a su ventana para observarlo. _Adiós amor descansa mi goku_

la noche paso con mucha normalidad el sol, ya se asomaba por las ventanas deslumbrando a aquellas personas que aun dormían plácidamente

Señorita milk la buscan en la puerta-dijo la sirvienta

Aaaa-bostezo con pesar, ¿quién es? Pregunto milk

Es el joven que vino el otro día si no mal recuerdo se llama goku

Pero dile que pase en lo que me arreglo un poco-dijo muy feliz corriendo al baño a lavarse la cara.

Hola milk- dijo goku

Hola goku pensé que no vendrías-dijo cepillando su largo cabello negro.

Pues ya estoy aquí ¿te parece si ya nos vamos?- pregunto goku

Claro ya estoy lista, vámonos-dijo ella feliz

Goku la tomo de la cintura y se fueron rumbo a la montaña paoz., llegaron charlaron un poco de su vida comieron u enorme pez que goku consiguió en el rio que está afuera de la casa de su abuelito gohan, entrenaban se lanzaban patadas y golpes el trataba de no herirla con su fuerza, la cuidaba de no lastimarla. Ya estaba cayendo la tarde y ellos estaban muy entretenidos en su pequeña pelea.

Peleas muy bien milk-dijo él mientras se limpiaba una gota de sangre que le salía dl labio, ya que milk en un descuido de él le logro dar un puñetazo

¿Lo siento goku no te lastime? Pregunto al momento de acercarse a él.

Pero sin previo aviso el elevo un poco mas su ki, haciendo que milk saliera volando unos 3 metros de él.

Milk lo siento, ¿estás bien? Pregunto goku muy preocupado corriendo a levantarla, tomándola entre sus brazos.

Aaaa….se quejaba ella, si estoy goku, eres muy fuertes. dijo ella sobándose la cabeza.

No fue mi intención lastimarte por favor discúlpame-le suplicaba él. Vamos a meternos a la casa tal vez se te pase ese dolor de cabeza que te provoque por tonto.

Goku no digas eso solo estamos entrenando, pero vamos no me caería nada mal descansar un poco y a ti tampoco-dijo ella tratando de no hacerlo sentir mal.

Entraron a la casa, goku prendió una pequeña fogata que estaba cerca de la pequeña sala, aun que todo era un desastre goku trato de acomodar un poquito.

Aquí estarás mejor, discúlpame me emocione tanto peleando, que por un momento me olvide de controlar mi fuerza-decía goku apenado.

Ella se levanto se puso delate del y le dijo ya goku olvídalo por favor. Le sonrió con ternura. _Si supieras todo lo que siento dentro de mí, por ti goku, si tan solo pudieras darte cuenta que te quiero, pero no tal vez te alejarías de mí. _Pensaba milk.

Milk…. le susurro goku acercándose a sus labios para volverla a besar con ternura.

_Ella lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Te quiero goku me encanta estar a tu lado, sentir tus fuertes brazos, tus encantadores ojos eres todos lo que necesito para estar bien, ojala pudiera parar justo aquí el tiempo. _Pensaba milk aferrándose más al cuerpo del guerrero.

_Milk, eres una gran mujer me pregunto ¿si esto que estoy sintiendo ahorita es normal, si esto es lo que krilin llama amor? _Pensaba desconcertado goku_._

Eres muy bonita milk-le dijo abrazándola contra su pecho.

¿De verdad lo crees?-pregunto ella

Claro que si, la tomo del rostro haciendo que ella lo mirar a los ojos, nunca lo olvides-dijo goku.

la volvió a besar convirtiéndose en un beso apasionado, el la tomo de la cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo sentía que tenía que hacerle caso a lo que su cuerpo le pedía, sus reparaciones eran agitadas, el bajos sus labios hasta su cuello, provocando que milk soltaron unos pequeños gemidos que provocaran que el sayayin se excitara mas, le quito el vestido con ternura, quedando ella con solo so brasier y su bikini, ella lo ayudo un poco con su ropa quedando con solamente con sus bóxers, la recostó poco a poco en la cama que se encontraba ahí la besaba en la boca en sus hombro su cuello, y le quito por completo su ropa dejándola en total desnudes, le gustaba sentir el rose que provocaba su miembro con su parte de ella, después el se quito el bóxer, y la excitación para los dos fue aun mas grande.

¿Estar lista milk? Le pregunto con ternura.

Creo que si-contesto muy agitada.

Le abrió un poco las piernas para poder cumplir lo que su miembro le pedía a gritos, y con un poco de dificultad entro por completo en ella, provocando un intenso dolor que a la vez le gradaba a milk, así estuvo el unos cuantos minutos mas hasta que ya no pudieron mas y terminaron cansados, estaban empapados de sudor, el se recostó a su lado, pegándola a su cuerpo así pasaron toda la noche.

Al día siguiente muy temprano en el castillo de Oxsatan.

¿Pero donde se metió no les dijo nada? Preguntaba un molesto Oxsatan.

No señor no nos dijo nada y le llamamos a la señorita bulma y dijo que no sabía nada de ella-contesto una empleada dl gran castillo de Oxsatan quien estaba muerta de miedo.

En cuanto llegue le dicen que quiero verla-se marcho dejando a todos sus empleados

Si señor como diga-contestaron todos.

Creo que es hora de irme goku mi papa debe estar muy preocupado por mi-contesto milk mientras se vestía,_ no puedo creer que mi primera vez haya sido con goku, fue tan maravilloso_

Si, enseguida te llevare le prometí a picoro tener un entrenamiento muy duro hoy-dijo goku

El la dejo en la puerta del castillo solo de dio un beso en los labios y le dijo adiós.

Señorita milk su papa está muy preocupada por usted vaya pronto a su oficina-le decía una sirvienta.

Si ya voy-contesto ella muy feliz.

Aaa pero antes señorita…..la miro al cuello, creo que debería taparse el…y le señalo con su mano donde.

¿Que tengo? Pregunto milk

Mejor vaya a verse al espejo eso le puede traer serios problemas con su papa-le contesto preocupada la sirvienta

Entro a su habitación fue directo al baño se miro en el espejo.

Aaaa tiene razón si mi papa me descubre este chupetón se molestara mucho conmigo- dijo milk muy preocupada.

Se tapo con una bufanda y se fue directo a la oficina de su papa.


	5. Chapter 5

¿Papá puedo pasar?-pregunto temerosa milk

Pásate, desde anoche te estado esperando-contesto un Oxsatan muy enojado

¿Donde estuviste toda la noche?, con bulma no, en kame house tampoco entonces ¿Dónde?- pregunto Oxsatan.

Estuve con goku, solo estábamos entrenando….Me tropecé con una piedra, me lastime la pierna y ya no pude caminar hasta aquí y me encontré a goku el me ayudo pero por la intensa lluvia ya no me pudo traer hasta aquí, no hice nada malo solo platicábamos un poco, eso es todo.

Yo nunca dije si hiciste algo malo-contesto Oxsatan.

Pero te conozco papá y sé que has de estar pensando en eso-dijo milk

Espero que me estés diciendo la verdad milk, no tolero la mentira hija-dijo Oxsatan sin dudar de su hija.

Si papá- contesto ella-sintiéndose mal por la confianza que su papá le tiene, pero como iba ella a decirle, ¡ papa ayer estuve con goku y la pase muy bien hicimos el amor! claro que no podía platicar algo así con él.

Me voy a mi cuarto papá-salió de la oficina rumbo a su habitación.

Toctoctoc

Adelante-dijo milk

Hola amiga-dijo bulma

Hola bulma que alegría verte-contesto milk

¿Se puede saber dónde y con quien estuviste ayer?, tu papá me llamo muy preocupado y no supe que decir. Dijo bulma esperando ansiosa el relato de milk.

Milk pensó un rato si contarle o no a bulma lo que sucedió entre ella y goku.

Aaaa no te lo voy a ocultar bulma eres mi mejor amiga, ayer …yo…se puso colorada, ayer estuve toda la noche con goku. Dijo milk nerviosa.

¿y?- pregunto bulma muy interesada en que continuara.

Eeeemmmm…hicimos el amor. dijo tapándose la cara.

¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee? No lo puedo creer milk tu y goku desnudos en una cama besándose y todo lo demás.

Sí que me dejaste sorprendida amiga, ¿y cómo fue? cuéntame los detalles- decía bulma impaciente.

Después te platicare, déjame seguir soñando despierta ¿que te parece si me baño y vamos a tomar un refresco en y te sigo contando todo?-dijo milk

Me parece excelente solo contéstame te dolió- pregunto bulma

Hay que pregunta bulma-dijo milk

Vamos dime, porque fue tu primera vez ¿no?- pregunto bulma.

Claro que lo fue, y si me dolió terrible, pero fue maravilloso .contesto milk con una cara de felicidad.

Oye goku ayer ya no llegaste a dormir ¿donde estuviste? Aaaaaaaa…..pero goku ¿qué te paso aquí? Le señalo su cuello quien tenía una marca muy roja. Dijo krilin impresionado.

Aaaa este….tardo en contestar .Fue milk la que me lo hizo-dijo goku sin rodeos

¿Dijiste milk? –pregunto un asombrado krilin. ¿Entonces tú y ella ayer estuvieron juntos?

Si fuimos a la casa de mi abuelito gohan y creo que hicimos eso que bulma yamcha y tú llaman hacer el amor. Dijo goku con emoción.

Vaya si que me sorprendiste goku- dijo krilin.

Fue algo nuevo en mi vida y me gusto mucho, milk es maravillosa-dijo goku.

¿Y qué piensas hacer? Pregunto krilin.

Aun no lo sé por el momento iré a participar en el torneo de artes marciales, escuche que en unas cuantas semanas será el gran inicio-dijo goku

Pero para que quieres participar la última vez que lo hicimos fue hace 2 años y no había ningún rival fuerte ¿o esta vez sí lo hay? Preguntó dudoso krilin.

No que yo sepa pero quiero volver a ganarme ese dinero para arreglar la casa de mi abuelito gohan- Dijo goku

Pero para que si tú vives bien aquí con nosotros allá estarás solo-dijo krilin

Es que no quiero que todo el tiempo este abandonada, y para poder ir debes en cuando-dijo goku

¿No será que la quieres arreglar para pasar cálidas noches ahí junto a milk?-pregunto krilin.

Claro que no, además me tengo que ir , quede con picoro de tener un arduo entrenamiento hoy, al ratito nos vemos krilin.

Ya había pasado una semana, desde que milk y goku habían estado juntos. Milk se encontraba trabajando en la corporación capsula trabajando con bulma

Hoye bulma ¿por qué no me ha buscado crees que solo me utilizo esa noche por que tuvo ganas y ya?- preguntaba una triste milk.

No creo que goku sea así ¿por qué no vas mañana kame house a verlo? Pregunto bulma dándole ánimos.

Claro que no, no quiero que piense que soy una rogona- contesto milk

Señorita la buscan en la sala-dijo la sirvienta de bulma.

Ahorita voy-contesto bulma

Ahorita vuelvo milk han de ser unos proveedores.

Si no tardes mucho este proyecto ya está casi listo-dijo milk

Hola, me imaginaba a todos menos a ustedes siéntense ¿qué hacen por aquí?-pregunto bulma muy feliz por sus visitas.

Nada solo vine a ver cómo va vegeta con sus entrenamientos-contesto goku buscando la cámara de gravedad.

Esta por allá en el patio trasero, y milk se encuentra en el laboratorio. Dijo bulma para ver su expresión.

Aaaa…¿ milk está aquí?. Pregunto un nervioso goku.

¿Y por qué no mejor le hablas bulma, anda dile que venga que alguien quiere saludarla ¿verdad goku? Dijo krilin poniendo a goku muy nervioso.

Claro ahorita vuelvo-dijo bulma emocionada.

Milk amiga ven por favor, necesito que me ayudes en algo-dijo bulma

Espéreme bulma, ya casi termino con esto. Contesto milk, entretenida con lo que hacía.

Milk iba caminando detrás de bulma sin dejar de leer unos libros que llevaba en la mano.

Se paro bulma y milk al notar que se detuvo la miro, pero de pronto sintió unas miradas sobre ella y se giro para ver quién era, se puso de mil colores al ver que era su amado goku, junto con krilin, por un momento pensó en salir corriendo, pero sus piernas no le respondieron, se tuvo que aguantar aun que se estaba muriendo de pena por ver a aquel hombre que la hizo suya hace unas semanas y el ver los a los ojos la llenaba de felicidad acompañada de sensaciones tan extrañas llamadas amor.

Hola…..dijo goku acercándose a milk dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Hola…..tartamudeo un poco milk.

Siéntense por favor-dijo bulma a todos.

Bueno ya que están las dos les queremos avisar del torneo de artes marciales que va a empezar en 2 semanas ¿podrán ir? solo va a participar goku. Pregunto krilin.

¿De verdad piensas participar goku?- pregunto bulma.

Si así es-contesto goku

Entonces yo también participare-dijo milk muy animada.

Aaa bueno no te quiero desilusionar milk pero si goku llega a la semifinal, lo más probable es que le toque pelear contra ti ya que nos hemos informado y todos los participantes, son personas con un nivel de pelea un poco bajo, a decir verdad tu y goku serian los últimos finalistas cualquiera de ustedes dos pueden ganar. dijo krilin

Krilin tiene razón milk lo mejor será que tu no participes si peleas contra mí no hay ningún problema, a sabes que no te lastimaría, pero si por alguna razón hay alguien más fuertes y te toca pelear con ese alguien no tendrá consideraciones contigo y te podrían lastimar. Dijo goku tratando de convencerla de no participar.

Lo siento mucho no me van a convencer yo quiero participar. Dijo milk decidida.

Bueno ya veremos qué pasa, por lo pronto vamos a comer algo no- dijo bulma.

Ya había pasado la semana tan esperada del torneo hay se encontraban solamente el maestro roshi krilin milk goku y bulma.

Los de mas estaban molestos porque no les avisaron del torneo y ya no se pudieron inscribir a tiempo.

Milk estaba en los vestidores preparándose para la batalla.

¿Con que si piensas participar verdad milk? Pregunto goku

A hola goku, claro que si no me vas a lastimar si me toca contigo ¿verdad?. Pregunto milk acercándose un poco al guerrero.

Sabes bien que no-contesto muy serio goku.

¿Qué te pasa goku estas molesto?- pregunto milk.

No- fue su única respuesta

La molesta debería ser yo ¿por qué no me has buscado…. desde aquel día?, se sonrojo un poco-

No tenia por que hacerlo o ¿sí?-su tono de voz seguía siendo serio.

Pero me entregue a ti goku-dijo ella muy seria

Yo no te lo pedí milk-contesto el con indiferencia.

No puedo creerlo goku, me entregue por amor por que te quiero porque eres importante en mi vida pensé que después de esto podía haber algo más serio entre nosotros pero, soy una tonta me equivoque. Comenzó a llorar, iba a marcharse cuando goku la toma del hombro.

Lo siento milk discúlpame no fue mi intención lastimarte, solo quiero que no participes, alguien puede lastimarte, aunque eres muy fuerte, eres una mujer-Dijo goku tratando de consolarla.

Ya es tarde ya estoy registrada- contesto ella limpiándose las lagrimas.

Goku solo se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándola sola.

El torneo ya estaba por empezar el primero en la lista era goku con un hombre gordo y alto la pelea tardo 20 minutos, el segundo, el tercero, cuarto quinto etc. Hasta llegar al contrincante numero 15 de todos ellos el iba resultando ganador, hasta que llego el turno de milk contra goku.

¿Sigues molesto goku?-le pregunto ella antes de iniciar la pelea.

Claro que no lo que temía es que alguien te lastimara, pero has llegado hasta aquí sin ningún rasguño-le dijo él con una dulce sonrisa.

Entonces ahora es nuestro turno. Dijo ella.

Así es, sabes que te voy a ganar así que finge que el golpe que voy a darte te ha dolido y te caes de la plataforma ¿sí? Le propuso muy feliz goku.

¿Así de rápido quieres que se acabe todo esto goku? Pregunto ella

Es que de cualquier forma te voy a ganar milk. Le dijo él.

Ella se acerco a el sayayin, para sonreírle, goku se puso muy nervioso y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

¿Bueno entonces que gane el mejor goku? Le dijo ella muy divertida

Se puso en posición para empezar ella solo le lanzaba patadas y golpes que el sin mucho esfuerzo las esquivaba.

Esto se está poniendo muy divertido- le dijo goku a milk

¿Porque lo dices?-pregunto milk

Porque no has podido darme ningún golpe y ya te vez muy agitada milk.

Jajajaaj sonrió con malicia milk, _creo que este adorado goku no se ha dado cuenta que se encuentra a unos cuantos centímetros de caer de la plataforma, tengo que demostrarle que él será muy fuerte pero yo soy más astuta que él-_pensaba milk.

Hoye goku algo me entro en el ojo me puedes ayudar-le dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo fingiendo que le dolía un ojo.

Claro haber ¿que tiene?-le dijo el guerrero.

Ella le sonrió y le dijo muy tierna goku, te amo.

El se puso muy nervioso, mientras ella aprovecho para darle una patada en el estomago que hizo que se callera de la plataforma.

Esto fue impresionante parece que el peleador goku ha perdido ante una mujer-dijo el comentarista (no sé si así se les llame a los que anuncian las peleas)

Que…. no puede ser ¿perdí? Goku se paro muy rápido se sentía avergonzado mientras veía a milk muy contenta por haber ganado.

Se acerco a ella muy enojado.

No puedo creerlo me engañaste para que tu pudieras ganar ¿verdad?- pregunto goku sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

No fue así goku solo quería hacer un poco mas divertida esta pelea y que a ti te gustara. Dijo milk algo triste

Por favor tu nunca serás rival para mí-goku salió muy enojado del lugar dejando sola a milk.

Goku espera… ¿qué te sucede porque estas tan molesto conmigo?-pregunto milk tratando de detenerlo. Pero el ya se había marchado.

Y la ganadora de este gran torneo de artes marciales es la señorita milk, ella es la ganadora de este millón de pesos.

Agradeció a todos. Más tarde se reunió con bulma y todos los demás, a excepción de goku, en la corporación capsula, para comer y celebrar su triunfo.

Maestro roshi ¿dónde está goku?- pregunto milk triste.

A no lo sé después de que termino el torneo solo vi que salió de allí a toda velocidad-contesto el maestro roshi.

Lo más probable es que allá ido a la montaña paoz donde vivía su abuelito-contestó krilin.

¿Por qué se habrá molestado tanto? Preguntó milk.

Porque ningún estúpido terrícola podrá jamás comprender el orgullo sayayin, y tú al ganarle con trampas con mentiras con lo que sea, le heriste todo el orgullo que tenia, y más porque eres mujer- dijo vegeta quien estaba de brazos cruzados viendo por la ventana.

Eso es mentira goku no están orgullosos como tu-contesto milk enojada.

Es obvio que jamás lo van a entender-dijo vegeta marchándose del lugar.

No le hagas caso vegeta milk sabe como es y le gusta molestar a la gente-dijo bulma.

No estoy seguro milk, pero goku quería ganar ese torneo para arreglar la casa de su abuelito con el dinero que iban a darle al ganador, tal vez por eso se molesto-dijo krilin

¿De verdad solo es por eso?, entonces le voy a devolver el dinero, para que arregle la casa de su abuelito-dijo milk ya un poco más contenta.

La tarde y la noche pasaron con mucha normalidad, milk se quedo en casa de bulma a dormir el maestro roshi y todos los demás se fueron a sus respectivos lugares a descansar…a la mañana siguiente.

Buenos días bulma-dijo milk

Hola, ¿que buscas en mi closet?-pregunto bulma medio dormida.

Ha ¿este podrías prestarme algo de ropa?-pregunto milk

Claro que sí, pero ¿para qué?-pregunto bulma

Es que quiero ir a buscar a goku y saber por qué esta así tan molesto conmigo-contesto milk.

Si es así entonces usa ese vestido que está ahí-le dijo bulma

Le señalo donde se encontraba el vestido era, un vestido corto rojo con un bonito escote en el busto que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Pero esta muy provocativo, y si goku me toma por una mujer vulgar y provocativa- decía milk.

Goku no es así, anda póntelo, despierta nuevamente ese instinto sayayin y salvaje que suelen tener ellos, te aseguro que le encantara, a vegeta le gusta que lo provoque aunque lo niegue lo conozco demasiado-decía muy segura bulma.

Me lo pondré, pero no lo hago con esa intención e-dijo milk

En kame house…..

Hola milk, pero que linda te vez-dijo el maestro roshi.

Hola, este…se ruborizo un poco, ¿está goku?

No no esta, krilin fue a buscarlo y al parecer está en la casa de su abuelito gohan-dijo el maestro roshi.

Entonces voy para allá a buscarlo-contesto milk.

Tomo su aerocoche y se fue rumbo a la montaña paoz.

Hoye goku, ¿entonces ya no vas a vivir con nosotros, o por qué quieres arreglar la casa de tu abuelito?-pregunto krilin.

Es que debes en cuando pienso entrenar aquí-contesto goku.

Hola muchachos.

Los dos voltearon al m ismo tiempo para ver de quien se trataba.

Hola milk-dijo krilin

¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto goku muy molesto.

Vine hablar contigo-dijo milk seria.

Bueno entonces yo me voy el dejo solo-dijo krilin.

Espera krilin yo no tengo nada de que habrá con milk, así que la que se va es ella-dijo goku sin dejar de escombrar la casa.

Pero goku solo escúchame-suplico milk.

En voz muy bajita le dijo krilin a goku, deja que te explique goku, no seas tan malo con ella hasta se puso más bonita supongo que para ti-dijo krilin.

Está bien-le contesto goku.

Bueno me voy-dijo krilin.

¿Qué es lo que quieres milk?, supongo que debes de estar muy contenta, por haberme ganado con trampa en el torneo de artes marciales verdad-pregunto goku sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.


	6. Chapter 6

Eso no es vedad, de hecho a qui traigo el dinero, para devolvértelo-dijo milk buscando su mirada.

No te hubieras molestado jamás lo voy aceptar-dijo goku.

Pero por qué no si es tuyo tú te lo ganaste, tu eres muy fuerte y obviamente tu me hubieras ganado si yo no hubieras hecho trampa-dijo milk triste agachando la cabeza.

Quédatelo no lo necesito-contesto goku.

Goku no seas así conmigo por favor, se acerco al sayayin poniéndose de frente.

Milk tengo muchas cosas que hacer-dijo goku.

No te preocupes yo ya me voy…se dio la vuelta dejo el dinero en el piso, y….comenzó a llorar.

Goku se dio la vuelta y la trato de alcanzar.

Milk, discúlpame por lo que te dije, estaba muy molesto-dijo él.

Lo entiendo, pero se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

El sayayin la volvió a detener tomándola de los hombros.

No llores por favor-le dijo goku, es que yo necesitaba l dinero para poder reconstruir la casa de mi abuelito.

Pero te lo estoy devolviendo goku, y no lo aceptas-dijo ella con su mirada triste.

No me gusta verte así, mucho menos por mi culpa. Dijo goku al momento de limpiarle las lágrimas.

Milk no vuelvas a llorar por mi culpa por favor, milk también con ese dinero yo….lo pensó un rato mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos yo…quería pedirte que te casaras conmigo-se puso muy nervioso.

Milk lo miro fijamente a los ojos, que dices goku ¿entones tu me quieres goku? Pregunto ella con asombro.

Claro que te quiero milk y mucho, a mi me cuesta mucho trabajo expresar lo que siento por que nunca en mi vida me había fijado tanto en una mujer, nunca a nadie había visto con deseo con amor con ternura, desde que me cuidaste mientras estaba enfermo del corazón, me di cuenta de muchas cosas, de que tu eres la mujer ideal para compartir mi vida, pero sobre todo que puedo entrenar contigo porque eres fuerte y si entrenamos los dos siempre tus técnicas irán aumentando.

Goku nunca pensé que tu sentías todo eso por mi hasta llegue a pensar que te caía mal.

Claro que no milk-dijo goku.

Yo desde el primer día que nos presento el maestro roshi me encantaste pero aun mas cuando te convertiste en súper sayayin, eres muy apuesto, goku yo también quiero estar contigo-dijo milk muy feliz.

¿Pero entonces vas aceptarme el dinero?-pregunto milk.

No milk eso jamás podemos casarnos con el ultimo dinero que recibí en el otro torneo donde ahí si gane yo.-dijo sonriendo.

Claro que si-contesto milk emocionada.

Solo que será una boda sencilla ya que no es mucho dinero el que tengo-dijo goku.

Eso es lo de menos lo importante es que nos vamos a casar, pero antes tienes que hablar con mi papa-dijo milk

Claro que si-dijo nervioso.

Goku te amo, se dio una vuelta y le dijo ¿no te gusta cómo me vestí hoy?-pregunto algo coqueta.

Claro que si te vez hermosa-dijo goku sin quitarle la vista del busto.

Hoye goku cambia tu vista me sonrojas-dijo milk

Es que me encantas toda milk, nunca pensé que algún día me iba a enamorar.

Se quedaron mirándose un rato y la beso muy tiernamente.

¿Quieres ir adentro? Al menos la habitación que era mía ya esta ordenada-dijo goku.

Si vamos-dijo milk feliz.

Esta muy bonita la casa goku tiene, una vista preciosa, es muy cómoda-dijo milk asomándose en la ventana.

Qué bueno que te gusta, se acerco a ella, la abrazo por la espalda, pegándola contra su cuerpo, milk solo cerró los ojos, dejando que goku le besara el cuello, de pronto la giro hacia el para quedar de frente.

Te quiero milk…le susurro al oído

Yo también te quiero con todo mi corazón-le dijo milk

Goku deslizaba sus manos por toda la espalda de milk.

_Baja más tus manos goku por favor hazlo_-pensaba ella, queriendo que el sayayin adivinara sus ganas.

Hasta que el lo hizo puso por completo sus manos en los glúteos de ella, y con fuerza la cargo, ella lo abrazo con las piernas quedando por completo pegada a su miembro, que ya se sentía un bien formado bulto, la desvistió la recostó en la cama y pasaron toda la noche así juntos amándose sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

El sol los despertó, y milk se levanto dándole un beso al sayayin quien seguía completamente dormido.

Me tengo que ir amor antes de que mi papa note que no dormí en la casa, te amo-lo dijo muy despacio para no despertarlo.

En el castillo de Oxsatan

Buenos días hija-entro Oxsatan muy feliz con un pastel en mano, a la habitación de milk.

Papá- fingió un bostezo

Felicidades hijita-dijo muy feliz.

¿Papá que día es hoy?-pregunto milk

Pues es tu cumpleaños ¿cómo es posible que olvide una fecha tan importante en tu vida?-pregunto Oxsatan.

Es que últimamente no sé que tengo en la cabeza que ando tan distraída-dijo milk

Eso solo dice una cosa hija- hizo una pequeña pausa…. El amor hija eso hace el amor. dijo Oxsatan.

Papa que cosas dices-dijo milk muy sonrojada.

¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que te atrae el campeón de artes marciales, el guerrero goku?-pregunto Oxsatan.

¿Papa tu y mi mama a qué edad se casaron?-pregunto milk.

Bueno yo tenía 26 años y ella 23-contesto recordando a su difunta.

Antes de que iniciemos esta conversación que se por donde va, sóplale e a tu pastel hija y pide un deseo-dijo feliz Oxsatan.

Le soplo las velas_. Deseó ser la mejor esposa para mi goku, una buena esposa, compañera y amante_- listo papá.

¿Milk hija acaso ya te quieres casar?-pregunto Oxsatan.

Bueno papá ya tengo 26 años y creo que muy pronto no tardo en darte la noticia-dijo feliz.

Bueno es algo para lo que debo de estar preparado ya eres toda una mujer, y tiene que hacer tu vida, solo cuídate hija.

Si papá-dijo milk.

Ya era de noche milk estaba en su habitación con bulma quien le dio un obsequio de cumpleaños, y le platico lo que goku le había dicho ayer en la mañana.

Esta debe ser la oficina de Oxsatan-se dijo goku quién acababa de llegar al castillo.

Hola ¿busca a alguien?-preguntó una sirvienta.

A este estoy buscando a Oxsatan ¿donde se encuentra?-pregunto el sayayin.

Es por allá esa es su oficina, le señalo.

Gracias. dijo goku.

Toctoctoc. Adelante-dijo Oxsatan.

Pero si eres tu goku, el nieto de son gohan, el mejor alumno del maestro roshi y el campeón de artes marciales, ahora entiendo por que mi hija anda tan despistada hasta el grado de olvidar que hoy es su cumpleaños-dijo Oxsatan feliz..

_Con que hoy es su cumpleaños _-pensó goku, estas gracias por lo de campeón. Dijo goku muy nervioso.

Toma siento siéntete n confianza-ordenó Oxsatan.

Bueno yo estoy aquí porque bueno milk y yo somos buenos amigos nos llevamos bien y…..se ponía muy nervioso, y… quiero casarme con ella-por fin pudo respirar tranquilo.

Bueno mi hija ya esta grande está en buena edad, y ya es consciente de sus actos. y lo apruebo, pero quiero que sea la boda más espectacular de toda , es mi única hija, y quiero lo mejor para ella-dijo Oxsatan muy feliz.

Bueno yo pensé en algo muy sencillo pero si eso quiere bueno está bien usted lo ha dicho es su única hija-dijo goku.

Habla con ella y pongan la fecha-dijo Oxsatan.

Si eso are, puedo verla ahorita-preguntó goku muy nervioso.

Pero claro goku esta es tu casa siéntete en confianza si ya vamos a ser yerno y suegro. Dijo Oxsatan.

Goku se dirigió rumbo a la habitación de milk,

Hola-dijo goku muy feliz

Hola goku que andas haciendo por aquí-pregunto bulma con una mirada picara hacia los dos.

Vine a ver a milk-dijo goku.

Entonces salgo sobrando verdad-dijo bulma.

La verdad es que si bulma-dijo goku riéndose.

Hay goku, bueno amiga nos vemos mañana adiós goku-dijo bulma despidiéndose de los 2.

El se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en los labios y el dio una ros que tenia escondida en la espalda.

Es para ti es algo muy sencillo es que n o sabía que era tu cumpleaños-dijo goku mirándola a los ojos.

Es que a mí también se me olvido-dijo ella sonriendo.

Ya hable con tu papa dijo que pongamos la fecha de la boda-dijo goku

De verdad ya le dijiste goku-pregunto milk.

Claro ya, ¿entonces cuando vas hacer completamente mía milk?

Sonrió al sayayin, ¿en una semana te parece?-dijo ella

Bueno si por mi fuera mañana mismo, pero me imagino que hay que prepara muchas cosas verdad-dijo goku.

Si creo que sí, pero por lo pronto quédate hoy a dormir conmigo ¿sí?, cierro bien mi puerta y nadie pasa-pregunto ella muy divertida.

Eso suena bien-dijo goku.

Paso el tiempo para ser exacta un año, goku y milk ya se habían casado Vivian en la montaña paoz en la casa que un día fue del abuelito de goku, y que ahora es de ellos, todo estaba bien entre ellos eran felices entrenaban a diario los dos, de vez en cuando bulma krilin y todos los demás iban a visitarlos a viceversa.

Te amo milk. le dijo goku.

Yo también goku te amo con todo mi corazón, sabes creo que ya es tiempo de tener un bebe ¿no crees?-pregunto milk.

Pero dejaras de entrenar un buen tiempo-dijo goku.

Si, y quiero que tú hagas lo mismo, que seamos una familia normal, podemos vivir muy bien con el dinero que ganamos en el torneo, y cuando se nos acabe puedes participar dentro de 2 años que es cuando se vuelve a llevar acabo otro torneo que ¿te parece?-pregunto milk muy emocionada.

Bueno si eso es lo que quieres así será-contesto goku.

Bueno entonces hay que trabajar mucho en lo del bebe-le dijo milk con una mirada picara.

En la montaña paoz se escuchaba las risas de una familia feliz, era un niño idéntico a goku de unos 5 años de edad llamado gohan era el primer hijo del sayayin más poderoso de toda la tierra, goku y de su esposa milk, Vivian muy felices en su pequeña casita el niño era muy fuerte solo que, goku nunca lo ha entrenado ya que milk quiere otro tipo de vida para su hijo.

Ya termine el capitulo sexto, pero me gustaría conocer su opinión hay va. No sé si dejarlo hasta aquí por el momento, porque todavía tengo pensado otros 3 capítulos para este finc o dejarlo descansar unas 2 semanas en lo que empiezo y termino otro que es de unos 3 capítulos es de esta misma pareja, y se va a titular ¡SOY EL MISMO DE SIEMPRE! ¿Qué opinan?

Bueno solo me queda agradecer a las personas que han leído hasta aquí este fanfiction sobre todo a Maaria Smith muchas pero muchas gracias, acepto sugerencias opiniones, reclamos todo tipo, así podre saber que me faya para mejorarlo. GRACIAS.


	7. Chapter 7

Esta es la continuación del fanfiction los sentimientos de un sayayin van aparecer varios personajes que son de mi propiedad ojalas les agrade, y por favor dejen sus reviews se los agradeceré muchísimo,

Gohan era un fuerte y valiente niño de 8 años vivía feliz junto con sus padres.

Voy a entrenar un poco milk, me llevo a gohan llegaremos para la cena-

Goku me prometiste que ya no ibas a dedicar tanto tiempo a entrenar-dijo milk en tono enojado.

Pero sabes que es lo que más me gusta hacer milk-le dijo goku amablemente.

Yo deje de las artes marciales cuando me embarace de gohan, por que mejor no buscas un trabajo, y vivimos como una familia normal tú trabajas gohan a la escuela y yo en el hogar como lo hecho desde que nos casamos-le decía milk imaginándose ese tipo d vida.

Pero milk, aun tenemos mucho dinero, justamente por eso cada 2 años me meto al torneo de artes marciales para quedar en primer lugar y darte el dinero para la comida y todo lo necesario-dijo goku justificándose.

Es que pasa mucho tiempo entrenando y yo a veces me siento muy sola-

Yo ya te he dicho muchas veces que entrenes con nosotros ¿recuerdas lo fuerte que eras antes de casarnos?-

Sí, pero yo no soy una mujer sayayin como tú, yo no incremento mis poderes como tu-

Pero si entrenas diario, no pierdes condición, sabes… eso fue lo que me gusto de ti que eras una mujer con mucha fuerza, con poderes asombrosos tenias una velocidad en tus patadas y sobre todo cando te enfadabas ponías una cara divertida que me gustaba, por qué no podías ganarme-dijo milk quien la tenia abrazada a su pecho.

Es que yo decidí cambiar ese tipo de vida para poder atenderte bien a ti y a gohan, pero prométeme que trataras de pasar más tiempo conmigo goku?

Milk lo intentare-le dijo goku dudando un poco de sus propias palabras

El tiempo había transcurrido exactamente un mes, bulma fue a visitar a milk

Te vez molesta milk ¿qué pasa?-dijo bulma dándole un sorbo a su jugo.

Milk se quedo pensando….es que últimamente e discutido mucho con goku, por lo mismo de siempre, me insiste quiere que vuelva a entrenar con el como antes, no entiende que yo a su lado soy una completa debilucha-dijo algo enojada.

Vamos milk, esa es una forma para goku de pasar tiempo contigo, tu sabes que a el no le importa tanto si eres fuerte o débil a él le gusta estar contigo y que mejor que haciendo lo que a le gusta-dijo bulma tratando de animarla

Pero ese es el problema haciendo lo que a él le gusta-

¿Acaso ya no te gustan las artes marciales?-le pregunto bulma

No es eso si me gustan pero…. quisiera pasar tiempo con él, tal vez en el cine, pescando juntos, o ir a bailar música romántica son tantas cosas las que quisiera pero mi goku es tan difícil-dijo algo resignada.

Pero bueno tendré que aguantarme todo eso-

Hay milk no se qué decirte…..hoye y si trabajas conmigo en la corporación capsula recuerda que las dos somos grandes científicas, eso te ayudaría a distraerte mucho ¿qué dices?-pregunto bulma muy emocionada.

Pero…descuidaría mi casa mi familia sabes cómo come gohan y goku todo el día se me va en las comidas del día….no no puedo bulma gracias por tu invitación pero no-contesto con seriedad.

Bueno de todos modos piénsalo, creo que ya es hora de irme nos vemos la próxima semana _ahora entiendo al pobre de goku es muy difícil convencerte de algo-_pensó bulma

Gohan y goku entrenaban con picoro en el templo de kamisama.

Lo veo muy pensativo kamisama, ¿qué le ocurre?-pregunto Mr. Popo

Sin soltar su bastón-es que alguien se acerca a la tierra en cuestión de días estará llegando aquí son tal vez 2 personas, solo espero que no sean amenazas para el planea tierra-

Entonces hay que avisarles a los muchachos hay que aprovechar que goku está aquí-dijo Mr. Popo.

Tienes razón hay que estar prevenidos-

¡Goku!

¿Qué pasa kamisama?-pregunto goku.

Desde hace un momento siento unas presencias muy lejanas, no se quien sea ni cuantos sean, ni que intenciones tengan, pero se acercan a la tierra a paso veloz

En cuantos días estarán aquí, ¿lo sabes kamisama?-pregunto preocupado goku.

Tal vez e días-

Entonces no hay que dejar de entrenar, siempre que vienen a la tierra sujetos extraños, son amenazas peligrosas-dijo picoro

Si tienes mucha razón picoro-le dijo goku.

Mañana entrenaremos muy temprano todos aquí en el templo, hay que avisarles a los demás-dijo picoro

Gohan vámonos a la casa se esta haciendo de noche, y aun no hemos cenado-le dijo goku a su hijo

Si papá, mañana nos vemos Sr. Picoro-dijo gohan despidiéndose de todos.

¡Milk ya llegamos tenemos mucha hambre!-grito goku.

Ya te escuche goku, donde has estado toda el día no dejas que gohan estudie todo el tiempo quieres este entrenando y entrenando gohan debe ser un gran científico como yo no un inútil que solo se dedique a pelear-dijo milk quien estaba más que furiosa

Milk, no había medido sus palabras, goku solo se le quedo viendo con asombro ya que le dijo que era un inútil.

No pensé que tu creías eso de mi milk-dijo goku marchándose a su habitación enojado.

Gohan vamos a bañarnos te espero en el cuarto-le dijo goku antes de irse a su habitación.

Si papá-contesto gohan

Milk se fue a la cocina enojada.

¿Papá tu y mi mamá ya no se quieren?-pregunto gohan quien se encontraba con su papa disfrutando en una alberca la deliciosa agua caliente.

Goku se quedo pensativo ante esta pregunta nunca se imagino que su hijo algún día se la hiciera.

Eeeemmmm…. bueno gohan claro que nos queremos, solo que últimamente tu mamá y yo nos hemos estado enojando por tonterías sin importancia-contesto goku.

Entonces pídele que entrene contigo para que este feliz de que este aquí en la casa-propuso gohan feliz

Se lo he pedido miles de veces, pero are un intento más mañana-

Y yo aprovechare a ir con krilin para avisarles de los sujetos que se acercan a la tierra-

Gohan salió de la alberca con su toalla envuelta pero goku le dijo antes de que saliera.

Gohan no tienes que preocuparte tu mamá y yo estamos bien, son cosas me imagino son normales en un matrimonio pero saldremos adelante-le dijo goku para que su hijo se preocupara.

Milk se puso su bata de dormir, y se metió a la cama goku aun seguía en el agua .

Goku se puso sus bóxer y se fue a su habitación para dormir junto a ella y pasar una cálida noche.

Pero la encontró dormida, se metió despacio a la cama la abrazo por la cintura y la comenzó a besar de los hombros.

¿Milk ya estas dormida, sigues enojada conmigo?-le pregunto goku en el oído

Mmmmm, goku déjame tengo mucho sueño-dijo milk al parecer seguía enojada

Pues yo te quitare lo enojada-le dijo al momento de tomarla por la cintura para quedar completamente arriba de él.

Goku ya….la interrumpió dándole un intenso beso en los labios.

Ella después de tanto esfuerzo que hiso por zafarse de él, acepto ese beso provocando unos gemidos excitantes para el sayayin

La desnudo por completo, se puso encima de ella dándole muchos besos en todo el cuerpo.

Milk ya no quiero que te enojes tanto conmigo,¿ no te das cuenta que gohan lo nota?-le pregunto mirándola con dulzura.

Tú me haces enojar goku cada que te vas todo el día a entrenar-le dijo ella

Ahora más que nunca tengo que ir todo el día a entrenar y llevarme a gohan, porque dijo kamisama que s acercan unos sujetos y no sabemos qué intenciones tengan-

¿Pero como que todo el día?- lo dijo muy enojada

Cálmate milk, por favor disfrutemos este momento, ¿quieres?-le pregunto goku tomándola con fuerza de los brazos ya que estaba intentando levantarse de la cama.

Pero el la siguió besando con mucha pasión, la recostó se quito sus bóxer y poco a poco fue abriéndole las piernas para calmar el ardiente deseo de su miembro, ambos se encontraban bañados en sudor con la respiración agitada y sacando uno que otro gemido de satisfacción.

Tal vez en el día no podemos estar tanto tiempo juntos y menos ahora pero todas las noches podemos disfrutar de esto-dijo goku mirándola con ternura.

Yo quiero que estés siempre conmigo goku-lo abrazo de la cintura y poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos los dos.

A la mañana siguiente.

Gohan se acaba de ir al templo de kamisama paso muy temprano krilin por el-dijo milk sirviéndole su desayuno

si le dije que se adelantara porque tú y yo vamos a entrenar como lo hacíamos antes de casarnos-dijo goku feliz

ya te dije que no voy a entrenar ya perdí mucha condición ni siquiera me acuerdo como lanzarte una patada o un puñetazo-

Pues yo te hare recordar, solo termino de desayunar y listo-

No goku no quiero entrenar, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

¿más importantes que estar conmigo?-

Claro que no pero podemos mejor ir al cine, o salir a caminar-dijo ilusionada.

Milk esos lugares son muy aburridos-

Nunca has ido, a uno no puedes decir lo que son-

Krilin me ha contado que una vez fue con marrón y se quedo dormido a media película-

Solo por hoy vamos goku, es mas vamos de una vez-

Milk le insistió tanto que goku forzosamente acepto, y así como le paso a krilin le paso lo mismo a goku, se quedo dormido en el hombro de milk, mientras que ella estaba sumamente molesta con el.

Llegaron a la casa.

Te agradezco el enorme sacrificio de haberme acompañado al cine-dijo molesta.

Milk lo siento mucho, me contuve tanto para no dormir, pero no lo pude evitar-dijo justificándose.

Así como yo te acompañe al cine y te intente complacer, hoy tu iras a entrenar ahorita conmigo antes de que anochezca-le dijo animándola.

_Ya me tiene harta con sus malditos entrenamiento, pero ahorita le hare lo mismo que me hiso en el cine, solo intentare complacerlo-pensaba furiosa._

¡Esta bien entrenemos!-dijo fingiendo alegría.

Se fueron a unas montañas cerca de la casa, ambos se pusieron en forma de combate, y comenzaron goku trataba de no lastimarla, milk hacia todo el esfuerzo de intentar golpearlo, le lanzaba patadas puños, pero todo lo esquivaba goku con mucha facilidad.

¿Para eso quieres que entrenemos?-pregunto milk agitada.

Lo haces muy bien solo necesitas mas practica-le dijo goku.

Soy una inútil soy muy débil para ti-dijo con desilusión.

Nada de eso, ¡vamos milk intenta golpearme!-

Si en el día no puedo golpearte, mucho menos ahorita que ya anocheció-dijo milk

Un pequeño rato y ya nos vamos a descansar-

Tú no te has cansado para nada, pero yo ya ni puedo respirar bien, me siento muy agitada goku, ¡mejor vámonos!-

Goku no hiso caso y la siguió atacando, milk como podía se defendía.

Ya me canse me voy quédate tu solo a entrenar soy una débil ni siquiera te puedo hacer un rasguño-dijo enojada.

Eso es porque no quieres expulsar todo tu poder, si lo hicieras al menos ya habría recibido unos cuantos golpes tuyos, expulsa todo tu poder eso te ayudara a liberarte del estrés milk créeme-

Yo no estoy estresada y ese es todo mi poder-

A mí no me engañas puedo sentir solo la mitad de tu ki, te falta el resto….pero en fin milk, si no quieres entrenar, si para ti esto es una pérdida de tiempo te prometo que jamás te pediré que entrenes conmigo. Solo lo hacía para pasar tiempo contigo-dijo goku serio.

Yo también quiero que pases tiempo conmigo, por eso quise que fuéramos al cine-

Pues yo también quise entrenar contigo para estar junto a ti, lo del cine ya te dije que lo siento fue inevitable dormirme te juro que intente permanecer despierto pero no pude-

No quisiste que es diferente-

Milk cuando tú me conociste, sabias como era mi vida sabias muy bien mis deseos por las artes marciales, ¿por qué ahora lo dejaste de entender?-pregunto goku acercándose a ella

Porque pensé que estando casados ibas a cambiar un poco, pero me equivoque-dijo ella muy seria.

Yo nunca te he pedido que cambies en algo… porque todo de ti me gusta, acepto que quieras controlar mi vida-su tono de voz era muy serio.

Ante esto milk se molesto mucho- yo nunca he querido controlar tu vida solo quería una vida normal junto a ti y gohan, yo si deje de trabajar en el laboratorio d mi padre deje mi carrera por ti para atenderte mejor pero…..

Fue interrumpida….eso yo nunca te lo pedí fuiste tú, la que así lo decidió, no me vengas a echar la culpa de algo que tu sola decidiste en cambio tu si me pediste, me suplicaste que dejara los entrenamiento, y te hice caso, cuando nació gohan deje por completo de entrenar solo me iba al torneo de artes marciales cada 2 años y solo para ganar dinero y dártelo…

Fue interrumpido…..pues eso es lo más normal que has hecho por mí-dijo furiosa.

Goku se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros con cierta brusquedad.

¿Es lo más normal?-pregunto furioso goku.

Si, y suéltame que me estas lastimando-

¿Entonces qué hacemos juntos milk? si todo lo que hecho para ti son estupideces,….¿ tener a gohan no fue algo normal?-le pregunto el sin soltarla

Gohan no tiene nada que ver en esto-

Tú has cambiado mucho porque solo vives esperando a que cambie, y como no sucede lo que tu deseas te enojas con mucha facilidad y desquitas tu coraje con todos-

Ya suéltame-

si lo hare….. pero no esperes a que yo te lleve de regreso a la casa te irás tu sola, porque hace años cuando apenas te conocía me pediste que te enseñara a volar y tu idea la dejaste al abandono, si entrenaras conmigo un poco ya sabrías volar muy bien, así es que arréglatelas como puedas milk, porque para ti nada es suficiente-

Goku la salto y milk cayó al suelo.

No me puedes dejar aquí sola, ya es muy noche goku-le suplico llena de ira

Claro que puedo-su fue volando de ese lugar justo a kame house.

POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMETARIOS espero que ya no me falle subir capítulos porque soy un desastre en esto y todo lo hago al revés pero bueno continuo trabajando en el siguiente capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por sus cometarios me alegra que les guste por que trato de ponerle empeño para que no sean unas historias aburridas, muchas gracias y sigan dejando sus reviews por favor este fin tal vez todavía escriba uno capítulos mas.

Claro que puedo-su fue volando de ese lugar justo a kame house.

Hola krilin-dijo goku por suerte estaba entrenando el solo en la parte trasera de la casa donde hace algunos años la compartía con su esposa no. 18 y claro con el maestro roshi que era de él.

Hola goku ¿por qué no fuiste como quedamos al templo? te estuvimos esperando todos-dijo krilin

Es que estuve con milk todo el día-contesto muy serio.

¿Te pasa algo? te vez molesto-pregunto krilin preocupado.

Después te contare con más calma, quiero pedirte un enorme favor krilin-le dijo goku serio.

Claro el que quieras-

Es que tuve una discusión algo fuerte con milk, y como nos encontrábamos entrenando en unas montañas la deje ahorita ahí, y quiero que vayas por ella debe de estar muerta de miedo en ese lugar-contesto con su mismo tono serio

Deja localizo su ki y enseguida iré por ella-

Antes de que te vayas krilin por favor no le digas que yo te mande, finge que de casualidad andabas por ahí o no sé que le puedas inventar, por favor-

Claro que si goku, yo me las arreglare no te preocupes, pero después tendremos una plática sobre esto-le dijo krilin antes de partir.

Como me pude dejar sola en este lugar, no veo nada debe de estar llena de animales salvajes o murciélagos-decía muy triste

¿Hola milk que haces por aquí?-pregunto krilin quien tenía un sus manos una canasta de manzanas

El tonto de goku me dejo aquí-contesto ella con algo de pena

Si quieres yo te llevó hasta tu casa, caminar desde aquí te va a tomar toda la noche-

Te lo agradecer mucho,¿ pero tú que haces aquí a esta horas de la noche?-

No. 18 me encargo que fuera a conseguir unas manzanas para mi pequeña hija, y las de aquí son muy dulces, y como escuchaba ruidos de alguien me acerque a ver, y te encontré-

Qué suerte tengo, ya llegamos-dijo milk bajándose de la espalda de krilin.

Muchas gracias krilin estoy en deuda contigo-

No te preocupes cuídate mucho, a por cierto me dijo gohan que se iba a quedar en el templo con picoro, por favor le dices a goku que mañana lo esperamos-

Claro, _ojala mañana se desaparezca todo el día por que lo que hoy me hiso no se lo perdonare nunca-pensaba con enojo._

Comenzó a llorar con mucha impotencia, _nunca habíamos discutido así, pero lo que hoy me hiso abandonarme en medio de la nada no se lo perdonare_

Se termino de bañar y se quedo muy dormida

Ya goku ya está en tu casa-

¿Gracias krilin, te creyó lo que le dijiste?-pregunto goku quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados muy pensativo.

Creo que si por qué no me dijo nada-

Entonces me voy-

¿Pero a donde, te vas a tu casa, no creo que sea buena idea milk se veía bastante molesta?-pregunto krilin.

Ya estoy acostumbrado a su carácter, últimamente esta insoportable-dijo goku

¿Quieres contarme?-

Muchas gracias krilin ahorita me siento my enfadado y no tengo cabeza para nada mejor me iré a entrenar eso liberara mi enfado-

Bueno está bien nos vemos goku-

Goku, se fue justo donde estaba con milk, se encontraba entrenando sacando todo su coraje.

A la mañana siguiente gohan fue a su casa.

Hola mamá, ¿estás preparando el desayuno?-

Si gohan ¿y tu papá viene contigo?-

¿No… pensé que estaba aquí contigo, acaso no llego a dormir?-

Pues no-dijo seria.

Entonces ya debe de estar en el templo de kamisama, desayuno y me iré para haya-

Claro que no iras a ningún lado, y tus estudios gohan?-pregunto enfadada.

Lo que pasa es que dentro de muy poco vendrán unos sujetos que aun….

Lo interrumpió milk….no me interesa quienes vengas te quiero estudiando pero ¡ya gohan!-grito con enfado

Está bien mamá ya me iré a mi habitación-se marcho resignado.

Mejor siéntate y desayuna, al rato me iré a visitar a bulma-

¿Hola picoro y gohan?-

Se acaba de ir para tu casa, dijo que enseguida viene, no debe tardar-dijo picoro.

¿Has estado entrenando, desde muy temprano verdad?-le pregunto picoro.

Sí, pero de todos modos también entrenare con ustedes,¿ no han sabido nada todavía?-pregunto goku.

Kamisama dice que al parecer ya en dos días estarán aquí-

Falta muy poco, entonces entrenemos de una vez, y cuando llegue gohan me meteré a la habitación del tiempo, hace tiempo que logro convertirse en súper sayayin, pero aun no domina su poder a la perfección por eso es necesario entrenar ahí-

Ojala ya no tarde-dijo yamcha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Milk estaba por irse a casa de bulma pero en eso llego goku

Al fin llegas-dijo ella sin mirarlo

¿Dónde está gohan?-el tono de ambos aun era de enojo

Estudiando y ni se te ocurra interrumpirlo-le advirtió milk

Lo siento mucho pero es necesario –le contesto el

Milk se paro enfrente del impidiéndole el paso a la habitación de gohan

No empecemos milk, gohan está aquí-

Si quieres entrenar te irás tu solo-le dijo enojada

Goku la tomo de los hombros con brusquedad y la quito de la puerta de gohan.

Ella le soltó una fuerte bofetada, goku solo se le quedo mirando, se dio la vuelta y entro a la habitación de gohan

Hijo vámonos esos sujetos están por llegar-le dijo goku cambiando su tono para que le no notara el enfado con su mamá.

Pero mi mamá me dijo que estudiara-dijo gohan mirando a su mamá

Milk se fue a la cocina tenía tantas ganas de llorar,

Adelántate al templo gohan-le ordeno goku.

Goku se fue a la cocina detrás de milk

¿Qué es lo que esta pasando milk?-le pregunto el

Solo vete-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

No llegaremos, hasta dentro de uno dos días que será cuando vengas esos sujetos, y no quiero irme estando enojada tu conmigo

Solo déjame goku ya se me pasara, me iré esos dos días con bulma

Está bien milk como tú quieras- se acerco para besarla, pero milk se volteo, lo que hiso que goku apretara su puño con rabia y se marcho de ahí a toda velocidad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Hola bulma como estas?-

Muy bien pero pásate por favor-

¿Estás sola?-

Mis papas están de viaje y vegeta se llevo a trunks a entrenar al templo-

¿A ti no te molesta que vegeta se lo lleve?-

Pues sí, pero que puedo hacer, además sirve de que me apuro con tanto trabajo que hay aquí-

¿Entonces te estoy quitando el tiempo?-pregunto milk

Claro que no amiga, aprovechare que estas aquí y me sentare contigo a platicar, vente vamos a la sala-le dijo bulma caminado delante de ella.

Ya sabes que se acercan uno sujetos a la tierra, y que por eso han estado entrenando tanto tiempo, temen que sean presencias malignas-dijo bulma peri noto que su amiga se encontraba algo distraída

¿Te vez triste milk pasa algo?-pregunto con preocupación bulma

A este no bulma- contesto sin mucha importancia

Desde hace rato te vengo platicando lo que está sucediendo y tu creo que no me has escuchado.

Discúlpame, es que tengo muchos problemas con goku, por todo discutimos, ¿que nos estar pasando?-se preguntaba angustiada milk

Cuéntame milk-dijo bulma interesada.

Es que el otro día fuimos al cine y se quedo dormido y me quise vengar yendo a entrenar con él y no ponerle empeño al entrenamiento, pero terminamos discutiendo muy feo hasta me tomo de los brazos bruscamente y…..me dejo ahí en ese lugar y ya era muy noche-

Pero milk tu no me haces caso deja de presionar a goku déjalo que sea libre el ama las peleas deja que haga lo que a el le gusta, y tu también has lo mismo retoma de nuevo tu carrera y trabaja conmigo eso te distraerá te lo aseguro-

Ahora resulta que presiono a goku-dijo enojada

No no es eso, lo que pasa es que tu sabias desde un principio que goku es un sayayin y ama las artes marciales no puedes pedirle que renuncie a lo que es por naturaleza-

Sabes que fue un grave error venir a contarte mis cosas mejor me voy-

Te has vuelto de un carácter difícil milk, y todo por no poder controlar la vida de las personas que te aman y que amas estas mal déjame que te ayude-

No necesito nada de nadie-

Si sigues así lo único que conseguirás es que goku y tu se separen-le dijo bulma tratando de ser lo más amable con ella ya que eran muy amigas

Nada mas falta que digas también, que me va a cambiar por otra-dijo con algo de ironía.

Hay milk ojala que soluciones tus problemas pronto antes de que sea demasiado tarde-le dijo bulma mirándola a los ojos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esos dos días pasaron de lo más rápido a pesar d que goku estuvo ausente de milk por esos dos días siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella.

Ya llegaron pero no sentimos ninguna presencia maligna-dijo yamcha

Tienes razón yamcha-dijo picoro

¿Tú qué piensas goku?-pregunto krilin.

Tienen razón no son malignas pero de cualquier manera vayan a ver yo iré rápido a la casa y estaré al pendiente-dijo goku

Entonces vamos todos-dijo picoro

Deben de estar cerca de aquí vayamos-dijo picoro

Entonces si no son presencias malignas de nada sirve ir a ver quiénes son esas sabandijas-dijo con desilusión vegeta.

Todos se fueron a ver donde habían llegado esa naves espaciales solo vegeta se fue a su casa al igual que goku.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Milk donde estas?-pregunto sin recibir respuesta.

Tal vez debe de estar con su papá en el castillo, entonces dormiré un poco y luego iré a conocer a esos sujetos-se dijo goku quien ya estaba en la cama.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todos estaban ansiosos de ver quiénes eran las personas que se encontraban en eses naves espaciales.

De pronto las naves se abrieron y fue una sorpresa para todos.

¿Pero quiénes son?-pregunto yamcha muy sorprendido y sin dejar de parpadear

¿Es una mujer?-pregunto krilin

Bajo un mujer muy hermosa de cabello largo, lacio, rubio, de ojos azules labios muy rojos y short y chaleco blanco sin lugar a dudas era una mujer bellísima por eso todos estaban con la boca abierta sobre todo yamcha y krilin.

Esa no es una amenaza mejor me voy al templo de kamisama-dijo picoro.

Espera por favor-le pidió la chica, tenía una voz muy suave y linda

¿Qué quieres?-pregunto picoro.

¿Dijiste templo de kamisama?-pregunto ella.

Si-

Necesito ir a ese lugar por eso es que estoy aquí-dijo ella

¿Solo bienes tu?-pregunto picoro

Si….. Bueno con 5 guardias que me cuidan, pero parece que aquí no hay peligros ¿verdad?-

¿Si quieres yo te llevó en mis brazos, al templo se volar muy bien?-dijo yamcha sin dejar de mirarla.

No te moleste yo también se volar-

Se sorprendieron aun más-

¿Donde bienes y a que bienes?-pregunto picoro.

Vengo del planeta SOS esta a 5 días de la tierra, y necesito hablar con el kamisama de aquí, no se preocupen ¡No soy mala pero necesito mucho la ayuda de kamisama, no me lo tomen a mal pero prefiero primero hablar con él.

Bueno entonces vamos-dijo picoro.

Se fueron volado picoro y la chica todos los demás se quedaron donde estaban

No puedo creerlo es toda una diosa no sabía que en otros planetas también había mujeres tan hermosas como aquí en la tierra-decía yamcha quine aun no salía de su asombro.

Bueno yo ya me voy a mi casa- dijo gohan

Todos se fueron yamcha krilin tenshinjan y trunks quien tenia solo 5 años.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegamos este es el templo ahí debe de estar kamisama-dijo picoro.

Hola usted debe ser kamisama ¿verdad?-pregunto la chica

Si….. y ya sé de donde bienes pero no has dicho tu nombre aun-dijo kamisama

Que tonta soy, mi nombre es Megan-

¿Y qué es lo que deseas Megan?-pregunto kamisama

Bueno antes que nada una disculpa por venir a molestar en este planeta, pero lo que quiero pedirle es urgente, vera, mi planeta SOS desde hace tiempo está en peligro, hay un sujeto llamado freezer, que quiere apoderarse de él es muy fuerte y necesitamos derrotarlo, además también necesitamos las esferas del dragón para revivir a todas las personas de nuestro planeta que han muerto por su culpa-

¿Entonces quieres las esferas del dragón?-pregunto kamisama

Si, y también….quiero que alguien me entrene, tal vez usted me vea muy débil, pero yo soy de la clase guerrera de mi plante soy muy fuerte por eso me mandaron a mí a este planeta, solo necesito perfeccionar mis técnicas con alguien verdaderamente fuerte solo dispongo de un mes que es el tiempo en el que freezer llegara a SOS-

Kamisama se quedo pensando.

Es muy probable que si freezer logra apoderarse de mi planeta también lo hará algún día con la tierra, por eso hay que detenerlo ya, también e escuchado que aquí hay un habitación del tiempo donde los poderes aumentan de manera sorprendente, necesito su ayuda-se arrodillo ante kamisama.

Por favor niña no hagas eso, claro que te ayudaremos-dijo kamisama levantando a Megan.

Mira aquí en la tierra existen 4 sayayines 2 puros llamados goku y vegeta y…

¿Queeeeee no me diga que aun ahí sayayines?-pregunto con miedo interrumpiendo a kamisama.

¿Pero que te sucede?-pregunto kamisama

Ellos son malos, en nuestro planeta los odiamos, aunque su planeta fue destruido por freezer, mucho de los habitantes de SOS fueron esclavos de ellos y eran seres my despiadados-dijo ella con angustia

No te preocupes lo sayayines que quedan, no son como antes ya los conocerás sobre todo a goku a gohan y a trunks, vegeta aun tiene un corazón frio pero desde que está en la tierra ha cambiado un poco-le dijo kamisama convenciéndola.

Entonces me quedo tranquila-dijo la chica

¿Por lo pronto tienes donde quedarte?-

Bueno en mi nave hay 5 guardias me quedare ahí-dijo ella

No te preocupes este es el lugar más seguro que hay, aquí puedes tomar una habitación, descansa y mañana te presentare a alguien que te ayudara-dijo kamisama muy amable.

**Ojala les haya gustado este capítulo ya casi tengo el capitulo 9, lo subiré hasta el lunes por que, no tendré internet este fin de semana ¡qué pena! El siguiente capitulo Megan y goku se conocerán ¿cómo reaccionara milk al saber que su esposo entrenara con una rubia joven y hermosa? ….**


	9. Chapter 9

No te preocupes este es el lugar más seguro que hay, aquí puedes tomar una habitación, descansa y mañana te presentare a alguien que te ayudara-dijo Kamisama muy amable.

Al día siguiente en la montaña Paoz;

Milk entro a su casa, iba a empezar con las labores de siempre.

¿Hola Milk no llegaste a dormir verdad? Te estuve esperando a toda la noche-dijo Goku.

Me quede en el castillo de mi padre, como tú y Gohan casi no están, no me quería sentir tan sola-contesto seria.

Solo quiero decirte que ya llegaron las personas que pensábamos eran una amenaza para la tierra, pero parece ser que no tienen malas intenciones-dijo Goku sin dejar de mirar a su esposa.

¿Entonces no hay peligro?-pregunto aliviada.

No, no hay nada que temer-

Goku se acerco a Milk la abrazo por la espalda, te amo, y ya no quiero que discutamos por todo, seremos una familia como tú siempre has querido, ahora tratare de pasar todo el día contigo haciendo las compras de la casa, y una que otra vez iremos al cine, a bailar, o a comer un helado con gohan y muchas cosas mas ¿qué te parece?-pregunto Goku con felicidad.

Milk se volteo para quedar enfrente de Goku, le dio un beso en los labios- estoy muy feliz por lo que me acabas de decir Goku-

Entonces voy al templo por Gohan y vamos a desayunar a -dijo feliz

Hoye Goku apropósito, ¿tu ya conoces a los sujetos que llegaron del otro planeta?-pregunto Milk.

No aun no, porque en cuanto llegaron y sentí que no eras presencias malignas, me vine para buscarte y decidí esperarte aquí, pero ya que voy por Gohan me voy a enterar un poco que es lo que quieren y enseguida nos venimos-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el templo de Kamisama.

Buenos días Kamisama-dijo Goku.

Hola Goku que bueno que estas aquí, necesito hablar contigo es sobre la nave que aterrizo ayer aquí en la tierra-

Precisamente vengo para saber ¿qué es lo que quieren, a que vinieron a la tierra?, además de venir por Gohan-

Es una chica que necesita ayuda quiere las esferas del dragón, y a alguien que la pueda entrenar, para derrotar a un sujeto llamado freezer que amenaza con apoderarse de su planeta-

Le podemos prestar un radar para que las comience a buscar y el maestro Roshi la puede entrenar o Picoro ellos son muy buenos maestros-dijo Goku

No goku, no entiendes lo que quiero decir, es que no es una chica común, tiene poderes asombrosos, sabe de muchas técnicas, conoce una muy interesante llamada teletrasnportacion, pero es muy complicada de aprender, también maneja muy bien sus poderes mentales-

En pocas palabras Goku quiero que tú la entrenes-

Que yo…..pero Kamisama le prometí a…

Justo en ese momento iba saliendo la chica de su habitación, Goku quedo asombrado al ver a esa rubia de ojos azules y hermoso cuerpo.

¿Es ella?-pregunto con asombro

Si su nombre es Megan y su planeta se llama SOS.

Megan, acércate por favor,-le pidió Kamisama a la rubia quien se encontraba a unos 4 metros de ellos.

_El será un sayayin, si es así nunca me imagine que aparte de orgullosos, arrogantes, y despiadados fuera tan apuestos, y tan fuertes como el-_pensaba la rubia

Hola-dijo Megan

Hola-le contesto Goku sin dejar de mirarla.

Megan te presento al que será de hoy en adelante tu maestro de entrenamiento-dijo Kamisama

Pero Kamisama yo….

Lo interrumpió la rubia, ¿tú eres un sayayin?-

Bueno si, pero toda mi vida he vivido en este planeta-

Entonces no eres como me platico mi padre que eran los sayayines-

Me imagino que te dijeron que eran seres despiadados y asesinos ¿verdad?-

Si así es, pero tu vez diferente-

Eso es porque me crie en la tierra como un terrícola no como un sayayin-

Bueno después le platicas toda tu historia Goku, lo importante es empezar con el entrenamiento-dijo Kamisama dejándolos solos.

Si me vas a poder entrenar tu ¿verdad?-pregunto mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

Eee este bueno yo… creo que si-contesto Goku nerviosos.

Pues empecemos de una vez-dijo la rubia

Está bien-

_Maldición Milk me va a matar cuando le digo que voy a estar ocupado unos días entrenando a esta chica._

Se fueron a un lugar deshabitado.

Empecemos con un ligero calentamiento-dijo Goku

La rubia era muy veloz dejo a Goku impresionado.

Eres muy rápida-dijo Goku

Es, tu turno muéstrame tu velocidad-reto a Goku.

Está bien- Goku daba patadas y puños en el aire con mucha velocidad

_Es muy rápido, de verdad podre entrenar tranquila con él es que su mirada, me pone muy nerviosa._

Ahora hagámoslo juntos, ven acércate-le dijo a la chica.

Ella lo empezó atacar, y lograba esquivar y detener sus puños, en ocasiones quedaban muy cerca uno del otro provocando sonrojos constantes en la chica.

Hubo un roce que no solo a la chica ruborizo sino también a Goku, ya que ella quedo dándole toda la espalda a Goku a su pecho y a todo lo demás.

Será mejor tomar unos 10 minutos de descanso-dijo Goku nervioso.

Si, así aprovechamos para contarte todo lo que está pasando en el planeta SOS-dijo ella sonriéndole.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la montaña Paoz…

Milk estaba lista esperando a Goku, lucía un vestido coqueto, color rosa, unas zapatillas, se había alaciado su largo y negro cabello, se maquillo un poco se veía muy hermosa.

_Me pregunto ¿cuánto más tardara Goku?, me prometió que iríamos a desayunar con gohan a ._

¿Hola mamá ya llegue y mi papá?-pregunto Gohan

No lo se pensaba que estaba contigo-dijo ella preocupada.

No hoy no lo he visto yo vengo de la casa del maestro Roshi, tal vez ya no tarde. Apropósito ¿a dónde vas mamá? te vez muy bonita-le dijo Gohan sonriéndole

¿De verdad me veo bien hijo?-pregunto ella sonrojada.

Bueno es que tu papá me prometió que iríamos a desayunar los 3 pero ya casi llega la hora de la comida y el no aparece-dijo preocupada.

¿Quieres que lo vaya a buscar mamá?-pregunto Gohan.

No hijo déjalo así, mejor desayunemos los dos en lo que el llega, y después nos iremos a comer los 3 ¿qué te parece?-pregunto Milk feliz

Es buena idea-dijo Gohan

_Me pregunto si mi papá estará con esa chica, y que es lo que quera, si le digo a mi mamá que lo más probable es que mi papa haya ido a conocer a las personas que llegaron ayer a la tierra, se va a molestar porque es una chica muy bonita y se puede molestar mucho con mi papá._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

¿Entonces ese tal freezer es muy fuerte?-se quedo pensando Goku.

No te preocupes, lo derrotaremos nosotros-dijo Goku

No, lo tengo que hacer yo, yo tengo que salvar a mi planeta si dejo que otra persona la haga vendrá otro sujeto con las mismas intenciones que el, por eso solo quiero que me entrenes-dijo ella.

Goku se le acerco y coloco sus manos en los hombros de ella- no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, mañana empezaremos a buscar las esfera del dragón yo te ayudare-le dijo Goku.

Gracias Goku, eres diferente, pensé que era un sayayin malo como lo fueron todos cuando el planeta Vegita existía-dijo ella dándole un beso a Goku en su mejilla.

Mañana nos vemos temprano te estaré esperando en el templo de Kamisama.

Si mañana estaré ahí temprano-

Cuando se fue la chica Goku se acaricio la mejilla donde ella le deposito el beso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la montaña Paoz.

Por fin llegas Goku, ya son las 6 de la tarde todo el tiempo te estuve esperando con gohan ¿qué fue lo que te entretuvo tanto?-pregunto muy molesta.

Estaba conociendo a los sujetos que vinieron, bueno en realidad solo es una persona los demás son solo guardias-

¿Y por esa estúpida persona cambiaste nuestra salida en familia?-

Lo siento mucho Milk, me entretuve se me paso el tiempo volando y no me di cuenta lo tarde que era-dijo el marchándose a su cuarto.

¿A dónde vas todavía no terminamos?-

Ya te dicho que no me gusta discutir contigo cuando gohan esté presente-dijo él con enfado.

Milk se quedo llorando en la cocina, se arranco el collar que traía puesto, las pulseras, las zapatillas las aventó se despeino, sentía mucho coraje por la actitud de Goku.

¿Papá puedo pasar?-pregunto gohan

Claro que si hijo-contesto Goku

Veo que ya conociste a la chica que vino del planeta SOS, ¿y qué es lo que quiere?-pregunto Gohan

Bueno, te contare en lo que nos damos un baño-dijo Goku

Milk estaba preparando la cena tenía sus ojos hinchados y rojos de tanta haber llorado.

¿Milk que vamos a cenar?, tengo mucha hambre-preguntó Goku

Ella no contesto, solo coloco la comida sobre la mesa y se fue a su habitación

¿Mamá no vas a comer con nosotros?-pregunto Gohan sin dejar de mirarla

No gohan no tengo hambre-

Gohan tu quédate aquí, yo iré a ver que tiene tu mamá-

Déjame sola Goku-dijo Milk quien lo miro de reojo

No sé qué decirte para que me perdones ya no quiero hacerte más promesas de que volveremos a salir porque si algo sale mal como hoy te volverás a molestar conmigo-dijo goku.

Entonces no me hagas otra promesa solo cúmplela el día que de verdad te nazca-dijo ella seria

Si no te molesta Goku me voy a dormir-

Si Milk, lo siento mucho, que descanses-dijo el apagando la luz de la habitación.

Al día siguiente en la montaña Paoz

_Antes de que Milk se despierte me iré de una vez a entrenar a Megan al fin que solo es un mes, aunque para Milk sea una eternidad, después tendré todo el tiempo para estar con ella-se decía Goku_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el templo de Kamisama

¿Hola Megan como estas?-le pregunto Goku

Yo muy bien, veo que ya es hora de entrenar ¿verdad?-dijo ella son riente.

¿No recuerdas que hoy te dije que iríamos a buscar las esferas del dragón?-pregunto Goku.

Ahí es cierto que despistada-

Mira nosotros tenemos un aparato que se llama el radar del dragón con esa es muy fácil saber su ubicación, pero antes tenemos que ir a la corporación capsula para que una amiga llamada Bulma me lo preste, ¿vamos?-pregunto Goku.

Mira esta es la corporación capsula, pásate por aquí debe de andar Bulma-dijo Goku buscándola

¡Hola Bulma!-grito Goku

Hola Goku pásate por…ya no termino su frase pues se sorprendió de la mujer que lo estaba acompañando-

Mira te presento a Megan viene del planeta SOS-

Hola Megan, soy Bulma-contesto ella

_Pero si es una mujer muy bonita y bastante joven, tal vez tenga unos 25 años ¿me pregunto si Milk ya lo sabrá?-pensaba Bulma_

¿Podrías prestarme el radar del dragón bulma por favor?-

Me gustaría Goku, pero lo tiene Milk-

Eee…..bueno entonces se lo pediré a ella, luego nos vemos Bulma-dijo Goku

¿Hoye Goku quien es Milk?-pregunto Megan una vez que se fueron volando rumbo a la casa de Goku

Eee ella es mi esposa-pensó un poco su respuesta.

_Pensé que era soltero, era de esperarse alguien tan apuesto como Goku no iba a estar sin una mujer._

Debe ser muy afortunada de tener un esposo que siempre la proteja-dijo ella

El la miro y le sonrió -

Ya llegamos a mi casa-

Yo prefiero esperarte afuera-

Será lo mejor últimamente mi esposa y yo tenemos fuertes problemas y no quiero que mal interprete esto-dijo Goku

Hola Milk-

¿Qué quieres?-pregunto molesta.

¿Podrías prestarme el radar del dragón?-pregunto Goku

Está descompuesto-

¿Y cuanto te toma repáralo?-

Tal vez unos días porque tengo que comprar algunas parte que están fallando-

¿Dos días están bien?-

Creo que si-

Gohan salió de la casa un momento pero se percato de la presencia de Megan y la saludo.

¿Hola como estas Megan?-pregunto Gohan

Muy bien, ¿tú debes de ser hijo de Goku verdad?-pregunto la chica

¿Con quién está hablando Gohan, escuche una voz de mujer?-pregunto Milk quien se iba asomar a la puerta pero Goku la detuvo del brazo.

Entonces en dos días ¿verdad?-pregunto Goku nervioso.

Pero se soltó del agarre de Goku para asomarse con quien estaba su hijo.

Gohan con quien ha….se le quedo mirando a la hermosa rubia

¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto seria

Yo soy Megan-

¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto sin dejar de mirarla.

Este yo….

La estoy entrenando Milk-dijo Goku poniéndose al lado de Megan.

Milk solo se les quedo mirando pasaron tantas cosas por su cabeza la mayoría fueron negativos por el sentimiento de los celos.

Bueno será mejor que yo me vaya-dijo Megan

Espera Megan. Vámonos de una vez, al ratito regreso milk-dijo Goku

No contesto nada solo se les quedo viendo como se iban

_¡No puedo creerlo Goku está entrenando con esa mujer joven y bonita me ha cambiado!-pensaba Milk _

¿Mamá puedo ir con el señor Picoro?-pregunto Gohan

Si- contesto triste

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se ve que no le caí muy bien a tu esposa goku-dijo Megan

No digas eso-

Bueno entonces entrenaremos estos dos días en lo que milk repara el radar

Siguieron con el entrenamiento, solo que cada vez los acercamiento de ella eran más provocativos, pero la verdad a goku no le desagradaban nada,

Pasaron casi toda la tarde

Tengo hambre ¿tú no?-pregunto Megan

Si yo también-

Te parece si vamos a mi nave ahí deje varias capsula que hacen en mi planeta SOS, y es comida deliciosa-

Pues entonces vamos-dijo Goku feliz

Estuvo delicioso Megan pero es hora de irme-

Si Goku cuídate mucho-

Se quedaron viendo un rato, hasta que Goku se despidió de ella con la mano.

_Es tan guapo ¿por qué tenía que sr casado?-se pregunto Megan desilusión_

Goku iba camino a su casa ya casi se estaba oscureciendo,

_Me la paso tan bien con Megan es como cuando Milk y yo solíamos entrenar y después disfrutábamos de un delicioso baño los dos juntos y luego venia lo mejor, hacíamos el amor toda la noche. ¿Que nos paso Milk hace tiempo que nuestra cama se volvió tan fría_

Entro a su casa el radar estaba sobre la mesa al parecer ya estaba reparado

Lo tomo y fue con él a su habitación donde seguramente estaba Milk

Ya llegue Milk, veo que ya reparaste el radar, te lo agradezco-

Entre más pronto se vaya esa mujer mejor-dijo seria

Se va estar un mes-dijo Goku

¿Y supongo que todo ese tiempo vas a estar tu con ella?-pregunto angustiada

Si-

Es muy bonita ¿verdad?-pregunto Milk

Milk no me preguntes eso por favor-dijo Goku quien no dejaba de mirarla

¡Contéstame Goku!-grito ella

Si si es bonita milk-

Empezó a llorar con tristeza Milk

¿Para eso querías que te contestara?-pregunto al momento de abrazarla

Déjame Goku, vete con ella, con alguien que te entienda que sea como tú que hace lo que a ti tanto te gusta-decía sin dejar de llorar

No digas tontería Milk-el la seguía abrazando con fuerza

Goku para distraerse de tanta tención y problemas con su esposa, se fue con Megan

Hola-dijo sin muchos ánimos

Hola Goku ¿listo para entrenar?-pregunto ella feliz

Si claro vamos, ¿te parece si hoy entramos a la habitación del tiempo?-pregunto Goku

¡Me encantaría! Kamisama me platico lo que es esa habitación y se ve que tiene sus misterios-dijo ella feliz

Si es una habitación única-dijo Goku

¡Entonces entremos!-dijo ella sonriéndole

Pasaron largas horas entrenando poco a poco a Goku se le fue olvidando porque estaba enojado

Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo.

Algo cansado será mejor tomar un pequeño descanso Megan-dijo sentándose en el piso, para descansar

Ella se le quedo mirando algo no andaba bien en el, desde que lo conoció siempre lo había visto sonriente pero hoy era distinto.

Se le acerco muy despacio

¿Tienes muchos problema con tu esposa verdad?-pregunto ella preocupada

Eee….si-dijo el pensando un poco su respuesta

Se le acerco un poco más, y lo beso en los labios, el correspondió a ese beso y la pego más a su cuerpo.

Eres muy bonita Megan-le dijo el

Gracias Goku-le contesto ella sonriente

Ambos seguían muy abrazados mirándose el uno al otro.

**Hola a todos. Ya no me está gustando nada este fanfiction ya me Salí mucho de lo que tenía en mente tal vez el próximo capítulo ya lo termine por que la verdad ya no me gusto, empezare otro aun no tengo el titulo pero esta semana subiré el primero capitulo. GRACIAS por lees y por sus reviews**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disculpen la tardanza pero aquí está el final de ****los sentimientos de un sayayin**.

Eres muy bonita Megan-le dijo el

Gracias Goku-le contesto ella sonriente

Ambos seguían muy abrazados mirándose el uno al otro.

Hasta que de nuevo sus labios se juntaron, transformándose en un beso muy apasionado, Goku la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola más a él.

Poco poco el beso se estaba intensificando, hasta que empezaron a quitarse La ropa quedando solo con ropa interior.

-¡no!, no puedo, lo siento mucho Megan—dijo Goku al momento de levantarse para agarrar su ropa y salir volando de aquel lugar, donde dejo a una desconcertada mujer.

-¡Goku!….espera—le grito la chica pero el sayayin ya no la escucho.

Goku iba volando a toda velocidad.

_Si no me hubiera alejado de ella, no sé qué hubiera pasado, tal vez ahorita estaríamos en la cama…..!Discúlpame Milk!_—pensaba el sayayin arrepentido.

Esa misma tarde Megan fue a buscar a Goku a su casa pensando que ahí lo encontraría.

-¿está Goku?—pregunto la chica molesta

-¿para qué lo quieres?—contesto Milk molesta.

-eso no te importa, solo dime si esta, aun tenemos cosas pendientes por hacer—

-mi marido no está, déjalo de molestar, a simple vista se ve que eres una mujer vulgar—le dijo barriéndola de pies a cabeza.

-¡yo una vulgar!, y tu una mujer sumisa que esta orillando a su esposo a buscar lo que en casa ya no encuentra—

-¿a qué te refieres?—pregunto Milk preocupada.

-no por que Goku sea un sayayin quiere decir que tenga que ser resistente a todo, sabes a que me refiero ¿verdad?—enarco una ceja la chica.

-no, no se—contesto bajando la mirada.

-entonces te lo diré abiertamente, Goku es un hombre, no un robot, por lo tanto siente… y me dijo que desde hace tiempo tu y el no se tocan, no han hecho el amor, y la verdad es que Goku es un hombre muy apuesto e irresistible yo no voy a perder la oportunidad de estar junto a él—

-eres una maldita zorra, ve a buscar a otro hombre para que te quite las ganas maldita basura—

-quien me las va a quitar es tu hombre, ha por cierto ya nos dimos un adelanto, pero bueno te dejo que sigas con tus cosas mientras yo te cuido a tu hombre—

Estaba tan enojada que antes de que la chica pudiera partir la pelinegra le soltó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, provocándole un ligero sangrado en el labio inferior.

-¡cómo te atreves maldita¡-le dijo la chica bastante molesta regresándole el mismo golpe.

Milk cayó al suelo pero enseguida se levanto, se abalanzo contra ella, intentando golpearla, pero Megan era más fuerte que ella y lograba esquivar los golpes de Milk con mucha facilidad.

-es la ultima vez que te atreves a ponerme una mano encima, ¿entendiste estúpida?—le pregunto Megan muy enojada.

-pues tu es la última vez que te le acercas a mi esposo—grito Milk.

De pronto Milk cayó al suelo por un fuerte golpe que le dio Megan en el estomago provocando que la pelinegra se golpeara un poco con una piedra sangrándole la frente.

-créeme que nada me costaría matarte en este preciso momento pero quiero el amor de Goku no su odio—Megan se fue dejando a Milk medio inconsciente.

Goku estaba entrenando solo, en un lugar solo lleno de grandes montañas pero algo lo hizo detenerse, se quedo pensando un rato, hasta que…..

-no puedes ser el ki de Milk se siente muy débil, ¿Qué le estará pasando?, será mejor ir a ver—decía el sayayin muy preocupado quien voló a toda velocidad rumbo a la montaña Paoz.

-¿Milk, Milk,…Milk?—

-Go….Go…..Goku, aquí…..estoy-decía Milk quien apenas se le podía escuchar.

-¿pero qué fue lo que te paso, dime quien te hizo esto?—pregunto el sayayin sosteniéndola con cuidado en sus brazos.

-dime….que….no es…cierto, tu y esa mujer no…..

-¡con que ella fue!—la interrumpió el sayayin.

-tranquila Milk estarás bien te llevare a la cama para poder traerte una semilla del ermitaño y te pondrás bien ya lo veras—le decía Goku acariciándole la frente.

-por favor dime Goku, que entre esa mujer y tu no hay nada—le decía suplicante Milk.

-deja de pensar en eso, Gohan ya debe de venir para acá con las semillas, estarás bien—

-papá, ya llegue ¿cómo esta mi mamá?—pregunto Gohan preocupado.

-se acaba de dormir hijo—

-papá no hay semillas ya se terminaron todas—decía Gohan angustiado.

-como que no hay…..!soy un estúpido!, todas me las he ido acabando con Megan cada vez que entrenamos, y ahora que necesito más que nunca una, ya no hay—Goku tenía el puño apretado se le veía verdaderamente preocupado y enojado.

-¿papá que fue lo que le pasó a mi mamá?—

-después te contare hijo, por el momento debo de ir a saldar cuentas con una persona, por favor cuida mucho a tu mamá ahorita vuelvo—decía un Goku serio preocupado y enojado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx—no puedo creer que le hayas hecho algo así a mi mujer, pudiste matarla—

-ella me provoco, me insulto ella fue la primera en golpearme—decía Megan seria.

-pudiste matarla—decía enojado el sayayin.

-entonces agradéceme que no lo hice—al decir esto la chica se le acerco provocativamente al sayayin a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Goku la tomo de los hombros y midiendo su fuerza la aventó contra el suelo.

-¿qué te pasa Goku?, pensé que tu y yo nos estamos entendiendo, apenas hace unas cuantas horas nos besamos, te gusto tanto como a mí—

-no te confundas Megan un acosa es que yo le dé la espalda a mis problemas con mi mujer, y otra muy distinta a querer estar contigo—

-pero ella y tu ya no se entiendes Goku, ella es una sumisa, tu eres tanto para ella, y ella tan poca cosa para ti—decía la chica angustiada.

-sea como sea yo amo a mi mujer, y he sido muy cobarde al no enfrentar mis problemas con ella—

-tus problemas ya no tienen solución ella ya no te ama—decía la chica intentado confundir un poco al sayayin.

-que sea ella la que me lo diga, por lo pronto no quiero verte cerca de ella, porque se me puede salir el mal instinto sayayin, que muy en el fondo tengo—Goku se marco dejando sola a la chica.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Gohan hijo esas aquí conmigo—

-si mamita, estas muy herida, no te muevas por favor—

-¿y tu papá?-pregunto seria.

-he he dijo que iba a ir con una persona, pero no me dijo con quien—

_De seguro se fue con ella_—pensaba preocupada la pelinegra.

-¡! Gohan hijo ya estoy aquí!—

-si papá que bueno porque hace rato mi mamá pregunto por ti—

-¿y qué le dijiste?—

-que te habías ido con una persona pero no sabía con quien—

-Gohan hijo será mejor que te vayas a dormir ya es muy noche, yo cuidare de tu mamá—

-si está bien papá—el chico se fue a su habitación a dormir

Goku entro a la habitación de su mujer estaba dormida, se le veía muy cansada y débil, Goku se sentó aun lado de la cama, se le notaba pensativo y triste no dejaba de mirarla y de acariciarle la mejilla.

_Perdóname Milk, en estos momento es cuando mas deseo una semilla del ermitaño y me las tuve que acabar con Megan con alguien que ni siquiera se puede comparar contigo, tu siempre has sido muy comprensiva, porque a pesar de tener tantos problemas últimamente, no me has dejado solo me has soportado que te deje tanto tiempo sola que me vaya entrenar largas horas, haciendo a un lado lo que tú quieres y sientes, discúlpame Milk por favor—_pensaba Goku sin dejar de mirar a su mujer.

-¿Goku qué haces aquí?—Milk se despertó con las caricias de Goku.

-lo que casi nunca he hecho, estar junto a ti—le respondió dulcemente.

-¿y ella?—pregunto la pelinegra.

-ella no importa, solo tú—

-pero ella me dijo que tu y ella se besaron ¿eso es cierto?—pregunto inclinándose un poco.

-si Milk eso es cierto, pero te juro que me aleje de ella lo más rápido que pude—el sayayin se disculpo y la abrazo por la espalda.

-eso era normal que pasara, yo te orille a que hicieras eso, con mi manera de ser—

-no Milk tú no tienes la culpa de nada—

-claro que si Goku, si quieres puedes dejarme para irte con ella—

-¿eso quieres tu, que te deje?—pregunto el sayayin serio.

-claro que no pero ella es todo lo que tú siempre has querido, es linda, es fuerte y también es inteligente—

-tú eres más que eso—Goku se acerco a ella para besar sus labios.

Ella también correspondió pero aun le dolían las heridas para dar el siguiente paso.

-te amo Goku y no quiero perderte, porque tuvimos que llegar hasta aquí para darme cuenta que eres lo que más amo, y que no quiero compartirte con nadie

-yo tampoco quiero estar sentí Milk—se acerco nuevamente a sus labios para besarlos.

-sabes tengo tantas ganas de hacerte mía—

-yo también pero no creo poder me duele mucho todo el cuerpo, pero te prometo que en cuanto esté bien te daré una gran sorpresa, por lo pronto vente a dormir conmigo—

-claro que si, te esperare con ansias—le dijo el sayayin emocionado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Milk se recupero Goku entreno dos días más a Megan y se fue ella sola a derrotar al sujeto que amenazaba su planeta.

-con esta lencería mi Goku se volverá loco—decía una pelinegra muy sexy que traía un coordinado de brasear rojo con encaje negro y una diminuta tanga color roja también con encaje.

-¡ya llegue!¿ Milk Gohan donde están?—grito el sayayin.

-¡estoy en el cuarto Goku, Gohan no está!—se escucho desde el cuarto de ambos.

Entro despacio a la habitación el sayayin buscando a Milk, de pronto ella apareció con una vestimenta muy provocativa, despertando el deseo sayayin de Goku.

-te lo prometí—le dijo la pelinegra de lo más coqueta.

-te vez hermosa, ¿por qué me perdí de todo esto?—pregunto acercándose a su esposa.

-ya no te arrepientas ahora disfrútalo que es todo tuyo—le dijo la chica.

Goku se acerco mas a ella oliendo su larga cabellera suelta, se le notaba un poco tímida ya que no acostumbraba a usar ropa así ni en la intimidad, pero estuvo a punto de perder a su marido, era lo menos que ella podía hacer por él.

-no te tapes Milk déjame ver tu cuerpo—le dijo el sayayin al momento de tomarle los glúteos pegándoselos a su cuerpo provocándole una excitación.

-toda tú me encantas Milk—

Tu también eres muy apuesto Goku—la chica se dejo caer el brasear quedando con su diminuta tanga.

Goku comenzó a acariciar sus pechos los empezó besar, excitándose aun mas con los gemidos de su mujer. Se sentó en la cama sentándola en sus piernas quedando de frente los dos la pelinegra le quito la ropa de arriba admirando su tan torneados brazos y su abdomen marcado.

Ambos se encontraban en la cama Goku arriba de ella mientras la pelinegra acariciaba la espalda la sayayin el le fue quitando la tanga dejándola completamente desnuda el también lo estaba.

Se excitaba mas al sentir la punta de su miembro rosándola.

-Goku creo que ya es hora de…..

-si ya entendí Milk-ambos se encontraban con la respiración entre cortada apenas podían mencionar palabra alguna.

Goku abril las piernas de su esposa poco a poco fue introduciéndose más en ella, los gemidos se hacían cada vez más intensos lo que provoco que el sayayin terminara dentro de ella.

-¿te gusto?—pregunto el sayayin recargando a su esposa en su pecho.

-claro que si—contesto ella muy feliz.

-ambos lo necesitábamos—le dijo el sonriente.

-Goku te amo, quiero estar siempre contigo te prometo que cambiare un poco mi manera de ser contigo.

-yo también te amo, y por supuesto que yo también tengo que cambiar.

-mañana temprano preparare algo delicioso de comer para ti y Gohan—

-¿te parece si vamos a comer al rio los tres?—

-es buena idea hemos hecho a un lado a Gohan por nuestros problemas, debemos demostrarle cuanto nos seguimos queriendo—

**FIN**

**Pensé que nunca terminaría de escribir este fanfic, la verdad no me gusto desde como el capitulo 6, ya no me gusto, pero ni modo ya lo escribí lo único que me queda por decir es que ojala a ustedes si les guste, porque lo termine por ustedes, los que siguen cada capítulo de mis fanfic, no me ofenderé si me dejan revierws, de que la historia ****estuvo fea o que le final no era lo que esperaban****, pero en fin a seguir con el otro fin que tengo en mente ya lo empecé en unos días más lo subiré. GRACIAS POR TODO A TODOS…NOS VEMOS HASTA EL PROXIMO FANFIC.**


End file.
